Bleach Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various mini stories that are between 2 to 10 parts long.
1. A Very Merry Christmas 1

Title: A Very Merry Christmas

Fandom: Bleach with some Santa myth

Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo

Commissioned by: Cutsycat

Part: 1/3

Word count: 1,464

AN: Another commission for the every lovely cutsycat. Please note that Santa and all his incarnations have always been interesting to me. So I know some about him and how he looks. Santa statues come in handy to. ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

Sighing lowly as he rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes worried, he smoothed his beard down as he gazed at his world map, trying to figure out how to hit all of his stops without screwing something up. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quite making it.

He was either going to end up being late and running the risk of being discovered in the process; or he would be disappointing some child somewhere by simply not making the house.

He needed help and it needed to be very strong help. He couldn't very well ask his very tired elves. After all they had been working nearly non-stop in the mad rush to pack everything up and get the sleigh ready, but he only had an hour to find someone before his trip started. Suddenly, the large man stopped and smirked at the map, moving his line so that only one small town needed to be covered by his help.

And he knew just who to get to help him. But first he needed to head to the Soul Society.

Grabbing his long cloak, the red velvet lined with gray fur, he strode out of his office, calling out orders to the last of the working elves to get his sleigh ready so that he could leave. Once the bags had been loaded, a bag for each land and nation, he climbed in and was soon on his way, sliding through the veil that separated the Living World from the Soul Society, his power easily hiding him from those who were still out and about.

Finding the clan home that he wanted, he landed in a small field on the land and left his sleigh there, hidden by even more magic as he headed for the room of the one that he wanted. He had a feeling that the young Kukichi clan head would not be pleased to see him once more, especially since the last time good old Saint Nicholas, otherwise known as Santa Claus to many, had come calling, he had been turned into an elf and made to help him.

And it was going to happen again.

Finding the room, Nicholas slid into the bedroom of the young heir and closed the outer door behind him, smirking slightly. Byakuya looked up and stared at the other with wide eyes, shaking his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. You are not conscripting me to help you to do anything ever again. The last time that I helped you I ended up with a damn craving for cookies, milk and gingerbread for a month. I'm lucky that I train so often," the young heir hissed, eyes narrowed at the other man.

Far from what everyone thought, Santa Clause nee Saint Nicholas was not a fat jolly man with rosy cheeks. Instead he was rather lean, strongly built. He did have a long beard but he had grown it out for centuries and had long since gotten used to having it hanging on his face. Byakuya knew that his build and the way he looked came from his mortal life before the land of Magic and Fae got to him.

"Oh come now, Byakuya, do you really wish to leave the little children disappointed? I need your help once more, my friend," Nicholas hummed, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, his long red cloak spreading out around him as Byakuya sighed before snarling softly. "I would not ask if it was not needed, and you know this, my friend. I am unfortunately constrained by the laws that I must work under until next year, as much as I hate to say it."

"But why me?" Byakuya asked, shaking his head as he removed the kenseikan from his hair, dropping the white items down onto his dresser, letting his hair free. "Why must it be me?" he asked once more, turning to the older male. "You're older then Shunsui-san and Jyuushiro-san, some say older then Yamamoto-soutaicho."

"Yes, but I have rules I must live by, no matter how much I find it constricting," Nicholas stated, gazing at the young man before him. "I choose you then, as I'm choosing you now because of the fact that your mother's family have always have a finger in the world of the elves and Magic, always seeing even more then what a normal Shinigami sees."

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand through his black locks before turning narrowed eyes to him. "If, and I do mean if, I say yes, where would I be dropping off the presents?" he asked, going stiff at the serene smile that spread over Nicholas' face as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Starting in about 3 hours? Karakura Town. I believe that you and yours here in the Soul Society have been watching it carefully and from what I understand. That is because of Sosuke Aizen, correct?" he asked as he flipped the pocket watch closed, tucking it back away into a pocket.

"Yes. He turned on Soul Society. His plot came out when Kurosaki and his friends invaded us to save Rukia, who was, unfortunately, being executed due to his manipulations to gain the orb that Urahara had accidently created," Byakuya drawled, an eyebrow tipping upwards as he smirked. "But I'm sure that you know this information, knowing how you know just about everything going on," he teased, getting a rich laugh from the large man.

"Yes, that is true. I know a lot but somehow, he has always been hidden from me, no matter how much I look at him or how much the Seers look," Nicholas said, shaking his head, his hair and beard shifting with him.

"Now, why Karakura town?" Byakuya asked in curiosity, crossing his arms and leaning against his dresser as he watched the current bane of his existence.

"Because you have easy access to it and you do know the layout of the town," Nicholas said, smiling as he dug around in his cloak for what he needed to use. Byakuya groaned and let his head fall back, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Very well but I expect to stay my normal height this time. I do not wish to be 4 feet, if that," the noble stated, moving away from the dresser as Nicholas pulled out a bag of powder.

"Thank you, Byakuya. I am in your debt this time," Nicholas said, nodding his head as he pulled out some of the powder and tossing it at the young noble. Byakuya sneezed as the dust hit him, feeling the change and shift of not only his power but his body. His ears went pointy and a cuff appeared on each ear, his fingernails colored into a soft green color. His skin went from the creamy white to a darker paleness as his hair stayed the same.

Sighing, he pulled the locks back into a ponytail that sat on top of his head as Nicholas pulled out an elf's uniform. It was green with gold trim, the shirt a rather stylized peasants top with sleeves that would fall down around his fingers and his hips, and the bottoms, instead of tights, but more like the jeans that Ichigo was often found wearing.

Byakuya took the outfit and walked into his bathroom to change, coming out and glaring at the shoes with jingle bells on them. "You know that I refuse to wear those things," he stated, nearly snarling at him. Nicholas just chuckled and pulled out a pair of boots that he knew the noble would wear, the color the same green as the rest of it.

"Come along, let's go and get you your bag and I shall drop you off before I head off to do the rest of the world," Nicholas said, Byakuya muttering the entire time and glaring after the large man. As the sun set in the distance, he climbed into the sleigh next to the man and shoved on a green hat with a little fuzzy, cloth pine cone, giving Nicholas a dark look. "You shall do fine," he promised.

Soon, Byakuya was standing on a roof as the dark fell around him, a bag made of red velvet held in one hand and a list of houses to hit in the other. He sighed and set off to do what needed to be done, muttering about shaving the red wearing magical immortal bald one day in revenge for doing this to him.

"He will pay dearly," Baykuya muttered as he used the magic that had been handed to him and slid into the first house to lay out the presents for the family. "Fucker," he growled as he slipped out, all within seconds.


	2. A Very Merry Christmas 2

Title: A Very Merry Christmas

Fandom: Bleach with some Santa myth

Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo

Commissioned by: Cutsycat

Part: 2/3

AN: Another commission for the every lovely cutsycat. Please note that Santa and all his incarnations have always been interesting to me. So I know some about him and how he looks. Santa statues come in handy to. ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

Sighing as he slipped into the last house, surprised that it was the Kurosaki household, Byakuya ran his fingers through his ponytail, unsurprised that it was coming out from all of the running that he had done. Taking a moment, he readjusted the ponytail so that it was sitting properly once more before picking up his bag that held the last of the gifts and moved away from the fireplace.

The one thing that he hated the most was the fact that he had to deal with going up and down chimney's all damn night.

Once more muttering death threats to the red wearing jerk, he checked to make sure that no one was awake, knowing that, despite his inability at feeling reitsu, Ichigo was well versed in feeling when things shifted or changed in his home. Isshin was much the same though and he didn't want to deal with them while he was in such a get up or looking the way he was.

Coming to stand before the tree, he knelt down before his eyes were drawn to the plate of cookies and the little note that he knew had been written by the young Yuzu Kurosaki. Smiling, he picked up the letter and chuckled at the sweetly written words bidding him a Happy Holiday and much luck with his many stops through the night. It also told him that, much to his surprise, that Ichigo had been the one to make the gingerbread cookies that awaited him. Shaking his head, he dug around in his bag, finding the gifts that he was to leave for the Kuroaski family.

He pulled out a rather nice soccer ball for Karin, along with several books and a soccer game that she had asked for. Surprisingly enough, that had been all she had asked for, the rest of the gifts just added bonuses.

A sewing machine was next for Yuzu, along with several yards of different fabrics and spools of thread. Again, surprisingly enough, all she had asked for was for the fabric, not wanting anything else from Santa Claus. The sewing machine and spools of thread were just added bonus's for the young girl.

Isshin ended up with several new garnishly colored shirts that he had requested, along with a request to stop trying to sear the elves eyes out with such horror filled colors. Byakuya just shook his head and muttered about fashion idiots before he turned to pull out Ichigo's gifts.

The young shinigami had requested the last book on his list of Shakespeare plays, which turned out to be Hamlet. But he also was getting a few new shirts, a couple of books that Byakuya knew were falling apart from being read so much and surprisingly, a new kit for a new scrap book.

Staring at the package before checking his list, he made a noise of surprise at that. He had never thought that the eldest Kurosaki child would be so interested in scrapbooking, much less anything that made him work on something crafty like.

Shaking his head in surprise at the fact that he was learning something new about the young man, Byakuya stood and snagged a cookie from the plate, biting the head off. As he chewed, he picked up his bag and got ready to leave the house the same way he had come in, through the chimney but a series of pictures caught his attention instead.

Nibbling upon the surprisingly good gingerbread man, plucking the gum drop buttons off of the front of it and nibbling on those, he gazed over the pictures, eyes taking in the softness that Ichigo had towards his younger sisters.

Instead of a scowl or a scowling smirk as he often had on his face, Ichigo was actually smiling happily at the two young girls. Yuzu was hanging off of his arm and beaming up at him as Karin hung off of his other arm, smirking at her younger sister, both of them bright eyed and happy.

Their brother on the other hand was smiling softly as he let them hang off of him, making Byakuya feel jealous at the young man's ability to show his care for his siblings. Sighing, he idly wondered if he would ever be able to show such affection for his younger sister before he shook his head and continued to eat the gingerbread cookie, finishing it off with a few licks to his fingers.

He smiled and reached for another cookie, plucking it from the rather fat pile on the plate, once more eating the head first followed by the gum drop buttons before turning back to the pictures of the family. In every picture with one sister or both of them, Ichigo was smiling, soft and sweet and happy. It was a look that the noble often wanted directed at him, making him shake his head and sigh as he looked up.

A sound of surprise caused him to spin around, cookie hanging from his mouth. Ichigo stood in the doorway to the living room, a bat hanging loosely from his hand as brown eyes stared at him, wide and surprised at finding the noble standing before the fire place in such a costume. His eyes trailed over Byakuya's form before he swallowed, trying to get a word out to find out just what the man was doing in his outfit and dressed like an elf.

No matter how modernized or stylized.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo finally squeaked, twitching as he put the bat aside. Byakuya was quick to pull the gingerbread man cookie from his mouth and frowned heavily at the other.

"You will say not one word about what you have seen, Kurosaki," Byakuya hissed, trying to hiss before clamping his mouth shut. "At the least I'm not 4 feet tall this time," he muttered.

"This time?" Ichigo squeaked, surprised that the noble would have dressed up like an elf and gone around delivering presents to the kids. "What do you mean this time?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I am not going to tell you," Byakuya stated, snorting and shaking his head before he turned to his scroll, once more checking over it to make sure that he didn't miss anything. Finding all of the names crossed out, he rolled it back up and tucked it into his bag, before groaning softly under his breath at the sound of footsteps coming up next to Ichigo.

"Bya-boi?" Isshin asked, voice strangled as Byakuya turned to glare at him, fingers twitching to pull out Senbonsakura and use him on the idiot. Isshin smirked and cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" he prodded.

"What does it look like, you nimrod?" Byakuya growled, twitching heavily as he made sure that he had the bag in hand and was ready to go.

"It looks like you're dressed up like an elf and delivering presents to my house," Isshin drawled, trying not to burst into laughter as Byakuya tensed and moved to stand before the fireplace fully, getting ready to leave.

"That's what I'm doing, you idiot," Byakuya stated, eyes narrowed before he shook his head in disgust. "I cannot believe I was roped into this shit," he muttered, Ichigo blinking a few times at him before he dared to look at his father and nearly screamed in horror at the sight of the other man in nothing more than a pair of boxers.

Isshin burst into laughter, holding his sides and leaning against the wall next to him as Urahara came down the stairs, Ichigo complaining about the sight of his father and his father's lover in nothing but boxers. Byakuya could feel the sharp sting of hurt curl in his gut, making him tense even more and narrow his eyes at them.

When they were distracted, Isshin and Urahara laughing and propping each other up as Ichigo rubbed at his eyes to forget about what he had seen, Byakuya took the moment to grab the rest of the gingerbread cookies and leave. He was soon standing on the roof that was the meeting spot where Nicholas was waiting for him to take him home. Once in Soul Society and at his mansion, the young noble placed the cookies onto a plate that he had used earlier for a light snack before Nicholas had come to him and disappeared into his bathroom. Changing from his modern day elf outfit, he handed it over to the much older man and was saying goodbye to the man.

Once Nicholas had left, Byakuya gave instructions to his servants that he was not to be bothered for the next few days before sending off a request form for time off for a couple of weeks. It was long awaited for vacation and he figured that he deserved to enjoy some time off after the night he had.

For two days after Christmas he had peace and quiet but for the next three days, Ichigo came by, only to be turned away by his servants. Byakuya ignored all of those attempts, instead focusing on making sure that he didn't get fat while he indulged in the cookie addiction that he had going on, training in his personal area.

By December 31st, Ichigo had gotten tired of being turned away from seeing Byakuya and had just gone straight for Byakuya's personal bedroom door, slipping in to the room with a determined look on his face.

Byakuya just looked up from the book in his hands as he gazed at the substitute shinigami that had just invaded his bedroom. "Yes?"


	3. A Very Merry Christmas 3

Title: A Very Merry Christmas

Fandom: Bleach with some Santa myth

Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo

Commissioned by: Cutsycat

Part: 3/3

AN: Another commission for the every lovely cutsycat. Please note that Santa and all his incarnations have always been interesting to me. So I know some about him and how he looks. Santa statues come in handy to. ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

"I came to apologize for my father and the idiot Urahara," Ichigo said, shrugging as he played with the large bag in his hands, flushing lightly as Byakuya cocked an eyebrow. "They were nimrods to laugh at you like that. Even without knowing why you were there, they had no right to make fun of you. I've already chewed them out and made them wear the older style of elf outfits," he stated, smirking as he remembered the blackmail photos that he had taken during Christmas.

"I see," Byakuya stated, putting the book aside and smoothed a hand down the front of his kimono as he stood up. "So…apologize," he said, giving the other a long stare.

"I am sorry for them and for not making them stop sooner. I was just in a bit of a state of shock seeing you in such an outfit and seeing my father in nothing but boxers," Ichigo said, bowing before holding out the bag to the other man. "Here, Yuzu noticed that you liked the cookies and made me make a few different types. She's also made us some mini cheesecakes, cakes and some bento boxes for lunch so we don't eat just sweet stuff. It is, at least for Americans and most of the world, the New Years and my sisters are spending it with friends at a festival. Dad and Urahara are escorting them so they don't get into too much trouble," he continued, shrugging one shoulder as he smiled lightly as he remembered how the girls had blackmailed them into it.

"I hope there are pictures of the two buffoons in their elf costumes in there," Byakuya stated, eyeing the bag, wanting nothing more than to reach out and grab the bag for himself. He could already smell the sweet scent of gingerbread and cookies coming from it.

"Here," Ichigo chuckled, placing the bag down and pulling out the various items. Two bento boxes stuffed full of left over's from Christmas were the first to come out, followed by large bowls with lids filled with gingerbread men and women, chocolate chip cookies made with M and M's in them, sugar cookies in various shapes and sizes with various colors of frosting, two small cheesecakes and two small cakes all placed down on the dresser.

"I'll call for drinks and plates to be delivered," Byakuya stated, pulling on a small rope and calling for a servant. Once the servant had answered the call, he gave over the instructions to her and sat down on his bed. Ichigo sat next to him, handing over one of the bento boxes along with a set of chopsticks.

"So what have you been up to?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head with a curious look as they broke the chopsticks and opened the bento boxes. Byakuya looked at him for but a moment before returning his gaze to the box.

"I have been hiding, I suppose you can say, from people," he admitted readily, knowing that there was nothing more embarrassing than having been caught in a modern day elf outfit with pointy ears. He might as well as just admit that he was hiding and deal with it. "I do not need to know if the idiots have spread around what they saw, and if they did, I don't want to deal with it until I'm ready to."

"They're not going to blab, not if they don't want me to pass around the pictures I took of them," Ichigo snorted, reaching out to grab the bag and dig around in it. He pulled out a very fat pile of pictures that he handed to the noble as a servant came in and placed silverware and plates onto a low table before leaving.

Byakuya looked over the rather interesting photos of both Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki posing in what looked to be old fashioned elf outfits. Both men wore leggings under the tunic that had triangles up and down around their thighs, along with fuzzy hats with gold like crowns around the green felt that ended in a little bell that would jingle each time they moved. On their feet were curly toed slippers, making Byakuya snort in amusement and shake his head, going through each picture with great delight.

"As you can see, they have nothing to talk about when it comes to you playing elf for a night and handing out gifts. I got an e-mail, surprisingly enough, from a nice man named Nicholas Claus who said that you were doing him a huge favor by taking over Karakura Town for him so he could deal with things better come next year," Ichigo drawled, pulling out a print out of that e-mail as Byakuya put the pictures aside after smirking at finding a few where the young girls had hung off of the two men. Taking the print out, he read over it, an eyebrow cocked as Ichigo shrugged and smiled.

"He usually comes to my family if he needs help of some kind, which isn't all that new," Byakuya said, standing up and moving to the small table. Ichigo stood and followed with all of the treats, sitting with him as they dug into the bento boxes. "He came to my great-great grandmother when she was alive to help him once and then my mother when I was a young teenager and finally me, just after Hisana died," he continued, eating a bit of a stuffing mix. Ichigo made a soft sound of interest as he swallowed his bite of food.

"Sounds like your family is tied to him in some way," Ichigo mused as he ate with the other man. Byakuya nodded, prompting the younger man to tilt his head to the side in curiosity.

He sighed as he ate a bit more of the food, finding the flavors exploding over his taste buds. "We are. But it's mostly a legend, a lot of the history was lost unfortunately," Byakuya stated, getting an interested look from the younger man. "It's said that my family comes from a long line of the magically touched, but I have no idea if that is true or not. All I know is that every so often we're called upon to help someone from the world that even the Shinigami have trouble seeing, much less believing in," he continued, telling the tale of how his ancestor stumbled across a man and his workers as they worked to create toys and gifts for the children and the young at heart.

Ichigo was enraptured by the tale, the two only stopping to move out to the garden with a tea set and the goodies in hand. As the sun set, they barely noticed it or the fact that they had sat close together, both enjoying their time, the younger of the two telling Byakuya all about the many legends of "Good Saint Nick" and "Santa Claus" and how some of the traditions that had was practiced around the world had been pagan at one time.

"So you're telling me that Christmas is celebrated when it is because the Christians wanted to integrate those of pagan beliefs and that was the best time to do so?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"Yeah. Yule and various other holidays and celebrations were celebrated than so it was just easier to say 'This was when Jesus was born so we celebrate it here' and leave it at that," Ichigo replied, looking at his watch before chuckling lowly. "It's almost Midnight. Did you know that the tradition for couples or those who want to get together is to kiss at the stroke of midnight so that they would have good luck all year long?" he asked, smiling up at the sky, Byakuya smiling in return.

"Do you have someone you need to rush off to?" he asked, dark eyes turning to Ichigo, watching as he shook his head and his smile turned a bit sad.

"No, not really. I've never really had any real time you know," Ichigo replied, looking at his watch once more. "Two minutes to midnight and a start of a new year. Here's hoping that it's better than this year has been," he said, lifting his tea cup in a salute.

Byakuya nodded his head and returned the salute. As the clock counted down to midnight, the noble watched as Ichigo counted down with it, eyes glued to his watch. As the young Shinigami started to count the last 10 seconds, he reached out with one hand and buried it in soft red-orange hair and tugged a surprised Ichigo close and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Ichigo squeaked before happily melting into the soft kiss, his own arms coming up to wrap around Byakuyas neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. A slick tongue slid over his lips, asking permission to slide into his mouth, his lips opening and his own tongue coming out to greet the muscle. They fell into the slow kiss, tongues sliding and tasting, mouths fused together as midnight came and went, only pulling away to breath.

"So…Happy New Year, Byakuya," Ichigo husked, smiling the smile that Byakuya had always wanted directed at him, knowing that many more would come over the years to follow.

"Happy New Years, Ichigo," Byakuya chuckled, tugging lightly on Ichigo's hair and nibbling at his bottom lip. "And Merry Christmas since I didn't get to say it before."

"You owe me," Ichigo chuckled, Byakuya raising an eyebrow. "Though seeing you in that elf costume was worth all of this trouble," he teased, bursting into laughter as his boyfriend started to tickle him.

"Trouble indeed," Byakuya snorted.


	4. He's an Idiot 1 Pt 1

Title: He's an Idiot 1

Fandom: Bleach

Part: 1

Pairing: Past Ganju/Hanatoru, Ikkaku/Yumichika/Hanatoru in various combinations

Word count: 2,154

Beta'd by: CutsyCat

AN: Ahhh and I start this series. There is four arcs to this world and this is arc 1. Each arc has a different pairing but is in the same world.

To note: Arc 1: Ikkaku/Yumichika/Hanatoru

Arc 2: Ukitake/Urahara/Ichigo

Arc 3: Kenpachi/Shuuhei

Arc 4: Stark/Gin/Kira

I am open to pairing suggestions but I'm not promising shit.

Remember, reviews are answered and chapters are posted every Tuesday.

* * *

"What?" Hanatoru put his chopsticks down and stared at his boyfriend as the large man grunted and rubbed at his head with one hand. They were out to dinner at a preferred restaurant and Ganju had just dropped the news that he wanted to break off their year long relationship.

"I said, that I don't think that we should date anymore," Ganju stated, eating another bite of rice. He sounded almost bored with it all, driving a dagger deeper into Hanatoru's back, making the young healer frown heavily.

"I see," Hanatoru hummed, wiping his mouth and placing the napkin down onto the table. Taking a last sip of his tea and shaking his head, he asked, "Why?"

"You're not exactly the strongest, Hanatoru, and you don't really fit into the 11th so you don't come around anyways. My life is in the 11th division now," Ganju told him, shrugging. He looked up at the snort as Hanatoru stood sharply.

"So I see. Well, Shiba-san, I shall not bother you again," Hanatoru stated as he smoothed his kimono down. Turning around, keeping his emotions in check and ignoring Ganju's requests to come back, he walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the 4th. He used the time walking to clear his mind of the thoughts that were crashing around in his head.

He noticed that Ganju never once came after him.

Arriving at his room, Hanatoru stripped out of his kimono, placing the layers into its box before pulling on a giant t-shirt that Ichigo had given him a month ago. Crawling into bed, he allowed himself to cry from the pain that had lanced into his heart when Ganju had dumped him.

The next day found him hiding in the supply closets, trying to stay away from people. He didn't want them to see his red, puffy eyes. Unohana had taken one look at him and had approved of the change of his duties for the day. He spent the time leading up to lunch methodically counting the supplies, his mind blank and free of the thoughts of Ganju and his thoughtless cruelty.

"Hanatoru-kun, you're free for lunch," Ise said from the doorway, breaking his meditative state.

Jumping, he turned around and blinked at her. "Oh, thank you, Ise-fukutaicho," he said in return, smiling.

"Not a problem. Unohana-taicho also wanted to see you during your lunch break to speak with you about something," Ise warned, Hanatoru giving her a wane smile.

"I'll go now. I'm done with this supply closet anyways and I've sent out a butterfly to the suppliers," Hanatoru told her, hanging the clip board onto the door as he stepped out. "They should be here soon."

"I'll let them in when they get here, Hanatoru-san. Now go eat lunch with Unohana-taicho and relax, talk," Ise said, giving the shorter healer a nudge. Hanatoru smiled before padding off to the break room, gathering his bento before walking to Unohana's office. Knocking on the door, he opened it when he was called in by her.

"Hanatoru-kun, please, come and sit with me," Unohana said softly as she poured fragrant mint tea into two cups for them.

"Thank you, Unohana-taicho," Hanatoru greeted, bowing before sitting down on one of the floor pillows, taking a tea cup. Placing his bento down, he unwrapped it and placed the two layers side by side as Unohana watched his delicate movements.

"Can you tell me what caused your tears?" she finally asked, smiling gently at the surprised look on Hanatoru's face. She reached out, patting his hand lightly with one of her own. "I know you cried because of the way your eyes are, Hana-kun. Your face doesn't get blotchy or puffy, but your eyes do puff up, making you look as if you haven't had any sleep. I am here for you if you need me."

Hanatoru played with his chopsticks, pulling them apart before picking up a sticky rice ball that had been flavored with parsley. "Ganju broke up with me last night, during out one year anniversary dinner," he said, popping the rice ball into his mouth and chewing as Unohana pulled out her own bento and putting it on the table.

"The bastard," Unohana stated, her tone not changing as her subordinate startled with her cursing.

"Unohana-taicho," he breathed, trying not to burst into laughter. "Such crude language."

"I believe it works in this case," she said, smiling at him serenely. "Did he tell you why he was breaking up with you?''

"Because I'm supposedly weak and don't fit into his new life as an 11th divisioner," Hanatoru sighed, poking around his bento box. "I think the newer division members have gotten to him."

"The bastard." The second Unohana said it, it startled a laugh from Hanatoru before he sniffled. "Hanatoru, I have an offer for you. Urahara-san has offered you a room in the living world so you can act as the healer for those Shinigami that are putting in their time, at least for this new group. You will be going to school with all of them and helping to watch the screens for any major spikes of power with Urahara-san. You'll be well paid for it."

"I…I would like that, thank you," Hanatoru said, smiling sweetly, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Unohana handed over the information packet she had put together and watched as a tiny content smile danced over his mouth as he read over the information. "I can do this easily. When exactly do I leave?"

"After lunch, about four hours from now," she told him, writing down what gate Hanatoru was to take to the Living world. "Finish your lunch so you can pack everything you'll need. Urahara-san will have your uniform for you along with the items you left behind from the last time, and Yumichika will be the one to send your reports in for you."

"Yes, ma'am." Digging into his food, he was quick to finish his food and head back to his dorm room. Pulling out a duffel bag, he started to pack clothes, books and a few other needed items, running across the multitude of gifts that Ganju had given him over the last year. Standing in the middle of his room, thumbs stroking over a book, Hanatoru licked his lips before quickly finding a box and set it onto his bed. Every gift found its way to the box before said box was shoved into the closet.

Three hours later and he was landing lightly under the shoten, Urahara and Yumichika smiling at him in greeting.

"Welcome, Hanatoru-kun, to the Living World. I'm sure you remember Yumichika-san," Urahara greeted, waving his fan before his face.

"Yes, I remember him. Hello, Urahara-san, Yumichika-san," Hanatoru greeted, bowing to them with a sad smile on his lips. Yumichika tilted his head at the look, one arm wrapped around his chest, his other hand cupping his cheek as he smiled at the young healer who had a rather sad air around him. More so then usual.

"Urahara-san, I'll take Hanatoru-kun to his room. If I'm correct, Tessai-kun is waiting for you to get back to him so you can go food shopping for the household," Yumichika drawled, smirking at the pout that he got.

"Yes, you're right of course," Urahara huffed, walking off with a wave of one hand. "Take good care of Hanatoru-kun then!"

"Of course I will," Yumichika snorted, picking up Hanatoru's duffel bag as the small healer slipped easily into his prepared gigai.

"Yumichika-san, I can carry my own bag," Hanatoru protested as he padded after the beauty obsessed male.

"You are to get settled in your room, Hanatoru-san, so don't complain. It's almost time for dinner anyways so we have a bit of time to get you comfortable," Yumichika said, waving it off as he lead the way into the main shop area before heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Finding Hanatoru's room, he opened the door and flicked the light switch on, the room filling with light.

"Oh, Urahara-san left me my uniform for school," Hanatoru said, moving around Yumichika's body, barely brushing against the other man. Yumichika's eyes went half lidded at the sweet scent of the younger male and the tantalizing bit of heat and well controlled reitsu brushing over his skin.

"You should try it on," he suggested, pointing to a changing screen as he placed the duffel bag onto the bed. Hanatoru picked up the shirt and shook it out to check the size before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, I should," He said, kicking off his shoes and placing them near the wall, beside his school shoes. Stepping behind the screen, he slipped out of the rather simple t-shirt and jeans that he was wearing and putting the uniform on, all the while Yumichika watching with a smile dancing on his lips.

He had to admit that the kid had guts, a spine of steel and a sweet, loving heart. But, by the silhouette that he could see, Hanatoru was built very nicely.

"Do you need help with the tie?" Yumichika asked as he watched the shadow play with the piece of fabric.

"I have it. Ishida-san helped me learn how to tie one the last time I was here for vacation," Hanatoru replied as he came out from behind the screen.

Yumichika felt his blood heat at the rather innocent sight of the younger shinigami, eyes glowing brightly. The rather simple dress pants had been tailored to brush and hint about the hips, ass, thighs and groin of Hanatoru before simply drawing down the rest of the leg. The plain white shirt had also been tailored to ease about what was under it.

The fact that Hanatoru had buttoned it to his neck just added to the tease. The red and black tie was just the cherry on top to Yumichika. "Very nice. It seems that Urahara-san went all out for you," he purred, watching Hanatoru blush heavily.

"It's really comfortable. Not too tight or anything like that," Hanatoru said, tugging on the clothes to make sure that they sat right.

"Which is good," Yumichika chuckled, getting a sweet smile from his companion. He leant against the doorway sill as Hanatoru dug around in his duffel bag, putting clothes away next to the clothes that he had left behind. Finding his large night shirt, he disappeared behind the screen once more. "So, can you tell me why you came to the living world so suddenly?"

The question startled Hanatoru into stillness as he tugged off the tie. "Why?"

"Yes, why," Yumichika drawled, watching Hanatoru's shadow move once more.

"Unohana-taicho thought I needed a good vacation, so to speak, away from where I can possibly run into my ex," Hanatoru said slowly, pulling his shirt off and hanging it up.

"Who were you dating?" Yumichika asked as he quickly closed the door. They may have been alone, but there was no way of knowing just when someone would end up walking back into the shoten. He didn't want anyone to walk in on the conversation.

"Surprisingly enough, or not, I was dating Ganju Shiba, for a year to the day," he continued, sliding off his pants and hanging them up to. "Yesterday, he apparently decided that I did not fit into his world. I was too weak for him," Hanatoru said as he pulled on his night shirt, the fabric falling to his knees.

"You? Weak?" Yumichika scoffed, his eyes wide. "You went against orders to help and heal Ichigo-kun, before Aizen's plan came out. You have pretty well perfect reitsu control, which means it makes it hard to gauge just how much power you have."

"Which is quite a bit. My zanpactou isn't very useful in battle, but I do have my shikai," Hanatoru replied as he wrapped his tie around the hanger's neck.

"He's an idiot," Yumichika snorted, eyes darkening when Hanatoru walked around the screen. Trailing his eyes over the sweet, pale legs that were perfectly shaped, he hummed lowly. "And a fool for letting you go."

"Unohana-taicho called him a bastard," Hanatoru shared with a smile on his lips, missing the appreciative look from Yumichika as he sat. "I suppose I'm not so hurt that he broke up with me, but I'm hurt how he broke up with me. And why."

"He's a fool, like I said," Yumichika stated as Hanatoru bounced up and off the bed.

"I suppose so," Hanatoru mused before turning around only to run into Yumichika's body and be pressed quickly against the wall.

"Like I said a fool for letting such a morsel like you go," the bigger male purred.

"Yumichika-san," Hanatoru breathed before his lips were devoured and a long fingered hand slipped up his bare thigh, sending heat flaring through his body in a way Ganju had never done before.


	5. He's an Idiot 1 Pt 3

Title: He's an Idiot 1

Fandom: Bleach

Part: 3

Arc: 1

Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanatoru

Word count: 1,546

AN: Third part of this lovely story. Please remember, if you are reading this on , you won't see actual smutty chapters. Which includes chapter 2 and chapter 4.

Guest reviewer: I'm guessing that you are a usual reader of my stuff (who logs in or not...) but I'm not sure so I respond now: Yes! You get to read this story and the others in total. Remember, sex is elsewhere.

* * *

Strolling into the shoten, his hands shoved into his pockets in an almost casually bored way, and already in his gigai, Ikkaku felt around for any power signatures. He only found one, Hanatoru's calm reitsu, finding it tinged with some of Yumichika's, making him smirk at that fact. He knew that his lover and friend had a thing for the tiny males when he was feeling like topping and the small healer fit that description to a T.

Heading to the kitchen where he could feel Hanatoru, he stopped in the doorway in surprise, eyes wide as he blinked. Standing in front of the sink, washing dishes, was Hanatoru but not one Ikkaku quite remembered seeing. Usually the male before him was as skittery as a rabbit surrounded by ravenous wolves, had large doe eyes and tended to fidget. He was also usually pale and his hair lank around his face, cut in a jagged fashion.

But the Hanatoru that stood before him radiated contentment and shy confidence as he cleaned the dishes. It looked as if his hair had been gently trimmed to smooth the edges. The locks were silky smooth, moving with each turn of Hana's head, even pulled back into a half ponytail. The pale skin had a slight tan to it, a marked difference from the two days before when the healer had come to play medic while they patrolled Karakura Town and the surrounding area.

Ikkaku smirked as he shook his head. "Amazing what getting good and laid, and letting Yumi-kun has his way with you can do," he chuckled. Hanatoru squealed and turned to Ikkaku, doe eyes going wide in his surprise.

"Ikkaku-san, I didn't hear you come in," he greeted, reaching into the soapy water and pulling the plug, letting out the water. As he stripped off the gloves, he turned back to the large man. "Yumichika-san is at school at the moment if you were looking for him.

"I figured that. Why aren't you there?" Ikkaku asked as he watched Hanatoru working to clean up, taking in the clothing that he was wearing. The young healer was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips and legs, and a simple long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up out of the way.

"I don't start until next week since I came in during the middle of the week," Hanatoru explained with a bright smile. Ikkaku smiled, or rather smirked, in return, shaking his head once more and rubbing at his bald head.

"I see," Ikkaku chuckled, crossing his arms. "I didn't just come by to see Yumi-kun, but also to see if you wouldn't mind re-wrapping my wounds. Or if not you, if Tessai-san can."

"Oh, they went to a candy convention," Hanatoru said as he put away the rag that he had used to wipe up the water from the dishes. His tone told Ikkaku just how much the younger man believed that.

"Right," Ikkaku drawled, snorting as Hanatoru pulled open the refrigerator. "So you willin' to change my bandages for me? Keigo's sister is freaking me out with her thing for my baldness," he snorted, shaking his head a third time.

"I will change your bandages, but first a real lunch. Yumichika-san made me promise that if I saw you I was to feed you real food," Hanatoru stated, pulling out the makings of hot tomato soup and hot sandwiches. Ikkaku smirked and nodded, going to sit at the table, wounds tugging in protest. The healer was soon placing the food down on the table before him, joining him with his own food.

Settling in, a thought occurred to Ikkaku as he bit into the hot ham and provolone sandwich. "Weren't you dating someone?" he asked, Hanatoru looking up with a spoon in his mouth. "I remember hearing that you were," he explained.

"I was until he broke up with me just a few days ago before I came here," Hanatoru replied after pulling the spoon out from his mouth. "I had been dating Ganju Shiba but when he joined the 11th apparently I wasn't good enough to date because I am a 4th divisoner and therefore weak.

Ikkaku blinked several times as his mind stuttered to a stop before he burst into laughter, loud and hearty. "Weak my ass!" he barked, head shaking. "Man, one of the strongest Shinigami is a healer. Hell, she even scares Kenpachi-taicho," he snickered, eating a bit more as Hanatoru smiled shyly.

"I have the power to be a fukutachio, but I would have to leave the 4th to do so," he admitted. "I have my shikai, and with a bit of intense training and meditation I can reach my bankai but I really, really don't like fighting if I can help it. I can spar and I do, do so to keep up with my abilities and skills," Hanatoru continued slowly with a frown on his lips.

"Damn, you are far from weak, aren't you? Especially since you see the after math of our fights," Ikkaku snorted, stirring his soup with his spoon as he scowled.

"How do you know what we see?" The question wasn't unkind but merely an innocently placed question.

"One of my disciplinary actions was to help out in the fourth. I just happened to do it when the 13th came back from one very nasty ending hollow nest mission," Ikkaku said, shrugging. "I saw how every Forth division member worked on the wounded and dying, not stopping, not quitting and never showing how it tore them up to watch a patient die under their hands because they weren't quite fast enough."

"Ikkaku-san…" Hanatoru murmured, his eyes sad at the thought that the man had to see such a thing.

"Afterwards, I was to help clean up the blood and the used supplies, stock things up and the such… I think I cleaned up just as many tears as drops of blood. The guy I was working with was silently mourning as we cleaned," Ikkaku sighed before smiling at the healer. "I'm a thug, but even I have a heart."

"Don't think we can't tell the difference between malicious teasing and teasing to make us stronger," Hanatoru said, reading the apology under the words. "Most of us needed the push, but we like our jobs as much as we can. We can fight, but it is better for us to heal."

"Those who don't fight, heal those that do," Ikkaku chuckled as he remembered the motto of the Fourth division.

"Precisely," Hanatoru chuckled, picking up their empty plates. "Let me rinse off these dishes and I'll change those bandages for you," he promised.

"Thanks," Ikkaku rumbled, eyes running down to the swinging hips and watching the ass twitch for him. Smirking, he stood and moved to grab the first aid kit along with a new ace bandage. He was sitting back down as Hanatoru came out, wiping his hands and smiling sweetly at him.

"Get comfortable, Ikkaku-san. Take your shirt off too please," he requested as he knelt down on one of the floor pillows. Ikkaku pulled off his shirt and held up one arm out of the way to allow Hanatoru room to cut the bandages from around his ribs. Once the gauze pad had been gently removed, he prodded at the wound with the tips of his fingers, checking to make sure that it was healing correctly.

Smiling, Hanatoru sped the healing up with a bit of power before applying some more anti-biotic cream, applying a new gauze pad, taping it down before he wrapped the ace bandage around Ikkaku's stomach. He stared at his work for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you really need the ace bandages?" he asked, poking at Ikkaku's ribs, not finding any cracks or breaks.

"Not to my knowledge," Ikkaku said, holding himself back from pouncing on the young healer. Now he could see why Yumichika was so interested in the small man. He had a soft touch that could light fire up and down a guy's body.

"Good. The gauze is taped down so it'll do for now," Hanatoru said, unwinding the ace bandage from around Ikkaku's waist and ribs. He smiled as he wrapped the bandage back up before tossing it into the first aid box and standing. As the bald male watched, he put away the box, Ikkaku making a decision at that moment. He decided that holding back was a waste of a perfect opportunity, especially since Hanatoru was free and Yumi had already tasted.

Standing up, he walked up behind Hanatoru, large hands coming down onto lean hips he turned the smaller man around. His large body pressed up against the smaller body as his lips slanted over soft ones that opened and accepted his tongue with a mewl escaping.

Reaching down, Ikkaku hitched Hanatoru up, long legs coming to wrap around his waist. They both groaned when their groins pressed together, the larger male pulling away after tasting the sweet mouth completely.

"What is it with you and Yumichika-san shoving me against walls, Ikkaku-san?" Hanatoru panted, opening lust dazed eyes.

Ikkaku just chuckled lowly and rolled his hips, getting a low moan from his companion.


	6. The Right Time

Title: The Right Time

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Urahara/Ichigo

Part: 1/3

Word Count:

AN: This right here is a freebie to the ever lovely cutsycat that I promised her. I hope you enjoy and review. *smiles*

Posting now because I'm going to be busy tomorrow.

* * *

He was going tell Urahara exactly how he felt about the man, one way or another. He was intent on doing it finally after three months of trying. The first time he had gone to try, he had been called into work. The second time his heel had snapped and he had gone to see his father for a rather nasty sprain. After that, five skirt hems had forced him to beg Uryuu to fix them for him.

But now he was going to go over there and tell Urahara and see where the chips would fall.

Ichigo smiled as he smoothed down the gypsy skirt that Urahara often said he looked good in as his thoughts turned to the changes in his life.

After the war had ended, Ichigo had felt almost lost, uncomfortable in his own skin and wondering just who he was. One day he had ended up spilling something on his clothes while visiting with Orihime, which had forced him to wear a rather nice looking sundress that had surprisingly enough fit. The moment he had gotten home, he had tossed his clothes into the washer before sitting down and really thinking about why it had felt so nice to wear the dress.

From there, he had talked with his father, gone shopping with Yuzu and told his friends about his new choice of life styles. Ichigo had gotten all of the support that he could want, and when he found out that he still had his powers, and they were awakening once more, everything had become perfect for him.

And through it all, Urahara had been there, supporting him and being a friend even as he kicked his ass back into shape.

Pulling on the peasant's top that went with the skirt, Ichigo went still at the scent of something burning reached his nose. "Of fuck no," he moaned, rushing from his bedroom and into the kitchen. Cursing lowly, he waved a hand before him and opened the window to let out the smoke, airing the kitchen out as he turned the oven off and opened it up. He moved once more as he pulled out his burnt casserole, setting it on top of the oven with a sigh. Ichigo reached for his phone with a scowl on his face.

"Hi, this is Kurosaki in apartment 40C. My oven just burnt my casserole after only being in it for 5 minutes," he sighed, rubbing at his nose. "Are you going to change it out?" he asked, listening to the babbling going on the other end. Groaning, he told the woman that she needed to fix the damn oven and soon. Flipping his phone closed, he glared at the dish before deciding that he didn't need it to tell the other man his feelings.

With that in mind, he grabbed his purse and keys, and slipped on his shoes before leaving his apartment, making sure to lock it up behind him. Gazing up at the sky, he smiled at the clear view of dark blue, leaving his apartment building and starting down the road. He had a bit of a walk to Urahara's, but he had every intention of using the time walking to clear his head and settle his nervousness before he talked with the man.

A drop fell onto his forehead, making Ichigo flinch before he touched the spot and the finger came away wet. "Damn, rain," he muttered as even more drops started to land on the ground around him. Muttering, he turned around and jogged the five minutes to his apartment building, intent on getting his umbrella. Just as his hand grabbed the door handle, the rain clouds that had been gathering as he walked back to his apartment opened up and dumped a torrent of rain onto him.

He sighed and squished his way to his apartment, closing his front door behind him and heading for his bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes, Ichigo hung them up to dry and let his hair down from the bun that it had been in, squeezing out the water. Pulling the wet locks back, he padded, nude, to his bedroom and redressed, going for a pair of gray jeans and a rich blue sweater.

"Okay, let's try this again," Ichigo muttered, pulling on his shoes. With his umbrella in hand, he once more left the apartment building, making sure that he was under the umbrella and away from the rain. As he walked, he thought of the man that had caught his heart so well and just how he had come to realize just how much he loved Urahara.

He had been working on his forms again, going through the motions as he talked with Zangestu when the spirit had mused that Ichigo seemed to speak of Urahara quite a bit. The spoken thought that he loved the shop keeper if any indication of his voice was had knocked him down on his ass. After a good 10 minutes of denying his feelings, he finally admitted his feelings to himself and Zangestu.

He had then started to think about how he was going to tell the older man about his feelings. Three months later, he was bound and determined to tell the other, not letting split skirt hems or rain stop him.

He stopped at a crosswalk, watching as the lights flickered, pressing the button and standing there. Ichigo was excited about finally getting to tell Urahara about his feelings, eyes bright. He knew that there was that chance of being rejected but it would stop him either. He had to do what he needed to do.

Looking up, Ichigo smiled brightly as the light changed and stepped down from the sidewalk, heading across the street. He didn't notice the truck coming down the road, the rain falling around him muddling most of the noises of the world around them. He did hear the warning cry from behind him, prompting him to look up and finally catch sight of the truck lights that were bearing down on him, freezing him in place.

As he braced himself for the impact, Ichigo was slammed into by a large body, the both of them landing out of the way of the truck. He landed with a grunt, losing his breath as he sprawled out on the asphalt, arm throbbing as the man who had slammed into him grunted.

He laid there, trying to gain his breath back, not really noticing the water that was soaking into his clothes from the road much less the rain that was still falling down. The man who had saved him sat up and helped the shivering Ichigo up and off the road before helping him limp to the side walk.

"Hey, you okay?" the guy asked, squatting down before the still shocked Ichigo. Brown eyes looked up at brown eyes and black hair, noting that the guy didn't feel human but he didn't care about that then.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you," Ichigo breathed, noting that the rain was starting to slack off finally. "Really."

"Not a problem," the guy said, smirking at him as he helped Ichigo stand up from the side walk. "Do you need any help getting home?"

Ichigo shook his head, wet hair flopping limply behind him. "No, no, I'm fine if not rather on the sore side," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Again, thank you," he said again, finding his umbrella on the ground. Closing it, he smiled and left as a pretty red headed male called out for a Yusuke and his savior greeted him with a smile.

Ichigo headed home with a pronounced limp, locking himself behind his door. Before going to his bathroom, he ordered a couple of pizzas from a favorite pizza place. As he waited for his pizzas to arrive, he took a hot shower, clothes in his washer and waiting for him to start it up. Once he was done, he dressed, finding himself happy to be warm and with a spreading bruise on his arm and hips, he happily took the pizza's from the delivery boy and paid for them. Putting one into the fridge, he slid the other into the oven and very carefully watched as it finished cooking, scraping the casserole out of its dish.

Once the pizza was done, he flipped off the oven, pulled out the pizza and sliced it into parts. With a plate of pizza in one hand along with a cup of rum and coke in the other, he flopped down and noticed that it was only two in the afternoon.

"So many things going wrong in only two hours. Just my fucking luck," Ichigo snorted, biting into his pizza. Once he had eaten and cleaned up, clothes in the dryer, he once more sat down on his couch and let the rum work on helping him relax.

It was an hour later that he smelled the first hint of smoke, making him frown heavily at the fact that he _was_ smelling smoke. Standing up, Ichigo padded to his kitchen, following the scent of smoke. His eyes widened at the fact that the smoke was coming from his oven. Cursing lowly, he was quick to grab a fire extinguisher from under the sink, and after making sure that it was one specially made for electronics and appliances, yanked open the oven. Aiming, he doused the fire inside as another fire started to climb up the wall that was behind the oven.

He doused that one to, leaving him to open a window to clear out the smoke and stare at the now gone oven. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his phone to report what had happened, muttering about cheap apartments and their faulty appliances. Once the officers, building managers and his insurance agent had come and gone, he started to pack up everything and call around so he could find a place to stay for some time.

He was officially without a home.


	7. The Right Time 2

Title: The Right Time

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Urahara/Ichigo

Part: 2/3

Word Count:

AN: This right here is a freebie to the ever lovely cutsycat that I promised her. I hope you enjoy and review. *smiles*

Posting now because I'm going to be busy tomorrow.

Part 3 has smut so won't be posted here. So on that note: The first person to review/PM/what have you me with the correct answer, I will give you a quick drabble of your choosing (I have the right to say no) to be posted next posting day. So be quick. ;)

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Ichigo groaned as he stared at his father, the man shrugging with a sheepish smile. "It's just my fucking luck, isn't it?" he asked, lips pulling down into a frown of his displeasure.

"I am sorry, Ichigo, but the clinic does need a face lift and the pipe did unfortunately burst in the kitchen. Yuzu is very unhappy about that but they love the hotel well enough," Isshin chuckled. Ichigo groaned again, his head dropping down.

"Fuck," was all he said. Sado and Uryuu were off on their honeymoon still, he didn't really want to bother Orihime and Tatsuki, Keigo's sister still scared him and Mizuiro was shacked up with another chick who he didn't know. "Man, now my last chance is Urahara," Ichigo finally said.

"He won't mind if you go over and stay with him," Isshin rumbled, his child nodding his head as he sighed once more.

"I'll give him a call I suppose," Ichigo said, smiling at his father. The two said their goodbyes, the younger promising that they would talk soon and he would go see them. Once they had closed their chat, he opened up his contacts and called Urahara. "Urahara? I have some trouble going on…"

"What kind of trouble?" Urahara asked, the sounds of the other people in the background telling Ichigo that the man was out, probably buying food for the household with Tessai.

"My stove decided to catch fire on me. After an hour had passed after I cooked my pizza," Ichigo drawled. He rolled his eyes at the sound of Urahara fumbling with his phone and cursing.

"It did?" Urahara asked, sounding surprised at the news but not terribly so. He knew that the man knew about the troubles with his oven amongst other problems. "What happened exactly?"

"A fire burst out in the inside of my oven and spread out the back, getting out through the back. It took out my wall but luckily I killed it. I can't stay here though they have to rewire that wall and remodel my kitchen," he told Urahara, rubbing at his bottom lip and blushing heavily. Ichigo found himself flushing often when it came to talking with the man over the phone, and usually bursting into red flushes after leaving Urahara's sight. "And you're kind of my last resort."

Urahara chuckled lowly. "Then I suppose you should stay at my shoten, Ichigo," he finally said.

Ichigo sighed out a long, relieved breath. "Thank you, Urahara. Will you be there in a couple of hours?" he asked, rubbing at his face and dropping back onto his bed. "I need to gather my stuff up and call a cab."

"Yes, I should be there in a couple of hours. We're gathering the last of our supplies," Urahara drawled. With that information, they cut the phone call off so that Ichigo could pack everything up.

As he was putting the last of his dishes away into a plastic container, his phone rang once more, drawing him away. It turned out to be his work, calling him in to cover the shift that was suddenly without a worker. He ended up telling them that he was having to quit since they kept calling him in and wouldn't take no for an answer since he had to move out. Once that was done, he huffed and finished packing things away, wondering what else would go wrong.

Dragging his stuff to the front of the building, Ichigo sat on the bench that was a part of the décor and called for a taxi, duffle bags of clothes between his feet. As he waited, he gazed out of the doors, glad that his college was closed for the week. Who knew what would have happened if he was still in school when everything was going to hell.

Once the cab arrived thirty minutes later, he was more than ready to just ignore the rest of the world, burying himself under the blankets. All of his stuff was packed away into the cab and he was taken to the shoten, where everything was then moved under the porch when they discovered that Urahara and the others weren't there just yet. As the cab drove away, Ichigo sighed and sat down on the porch steps, pulling out his phone to call the shop owner.

"Where are you?" he asked, eyeing the darkening sky as clouds once more rolled in.

"We got stuck in traffic," Urahara chuckled sheepishly. "We're almost free though and should be arriving there soon."

"Just my luck," Ichigo sighed as he stared up at the sky some more. "I'm here and it's looking like it's going to rain again so you had better hurry."

"We will be," Urahara promised before they cut off the call once more. Ichigo continued to watch the sky, sometimes looking to the road to see if Urahara was coming or not. Just as he was smiling and standing up at the sight of their car, the sky once more opened up and poured down on him.

Ichigo tipped his head back and blinked up at the sky. "Fuck you. I'm here now so you can sit and spin," he hissed, turning to the car that was pulling into the side garage. Urahara soon padded out under an umbrella and stepped under the covered porch, Ichigo following him.

"You are sopping wet," Urahara mused as he closed the umbrella, eyeing Ichigo and the way his clothes were clinging to him. He had to admit that the young man was happier dressing as a woman, much freeier then before, not to mention that much more gorgeous.

"Of course I am," Ichigo snorted as he rung out his ponytail with a glare at the rain. "Just as you decide to pull up the rain came down in a flood, soaking me. Again. I just want a hot bath and some aspirin."

"What happened?" Urahara asked, raising an eyebrow as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Tessai appeared and gathered several of the items that Ichigo had brought with him. Ichigo grabbed his duffle bags. "That is, what happened to make you need aspirin?"

"I was almost hit by a car earlier today actually. A guy tackled me out of the way though so all I have is a colorful array of bruises on my shoulder and hip," Ichigo replied as he was lead to his room. Tessai had already dropped off the boxes and was probably mopping up the trail of water he had left behind. "For now, I want a shower."

"Very well," Urahara said, smiling as the younger man started to dig around for a fresh set of clothing. "I'll go make some tea for when you get out."

"That sounds good," Ichigo hummed, sending him a thankful smile as he pulled out a giant shirt and a pair of pants. Urahara smiled in return and left him to his shower.

After stripping out of sopping wet clothes, Ichigo shut himself up in his bathroom and showered, taking his sweet time to relax and warm up. When he walked out of the shower with a billow of steam, rubbing his towel at his hair, he noticed that his wet clothing had been taken, his stuff was put away and his bed was freshly made. "Thank you, Tessai," he breathed with a sweet smile, opening the one bag that was left and put his personal items and underwear away.

Once that was done, he followed his nose to the small dining room where he found Urahara, two bowls of soup, two cups of tea and warmed rolls waiting for him. He smiled and sat down, taking a bowl of soup, blushing when a roll was placed next to him and his hair gently pulled back to be tied back with a ribbon.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, looking up as Urahara sat down once more.

"If you nearly dive for comfort food, that tells me that you've had a very bad week," Urahara mused as Ichigo ripped the roll to dip it in the broth and eat it. The younger man nodded as he chewed, reaching for his tea, only to knock it over. The heartbroken look on Ichigo's face made the blond blink. "Ichigo?"

"Fuck!" Ichigo hissed, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a snarl. "The last three months have sucked! First I'm called into work after an eight hour shift, where I'm only supposed to work part time. I snap the hell of my favorite, very expensive heels and sprained my ankle in the process. After that I split five different skirt hems that I had to bed Uryuu to fix and that cost me five homemade pizzas. And just today my casserole burnt, I get poured on, nearly hit, lose my apartment to an oven fire, quite my job because I'm tired of their bullshit, once more poured upon and now I spill my tea," he whined. "And all because I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

The two went silent at those words, both of them staring in shock at the words that had just escaped Ichigo's lips.

"I'm going to bed," Ichigo said finally, voice high pitched. He barely got up before he was pulled back into strong arms and held against Urahara's chest. He wiggled, trying to escape before going limp with a huff. "Let me go please," he requested, blushing at the feeling of heated breath against his ear.

"No," Urahara rumbled, squeezing Ichigo around his waist. "Now, tell me, do you love me?"

Ichigo shifted and looked down at his hands. "When do I ever say something I don't mean?" he asked in return.

"True, true. And all of those mishaps happened when you were coming to tell me, didn't they?" Urahara continued, one hand somehow slipping under Ichigo's shirt to stroke over soft skin, feeling the lean body jerk.

"Yes," Ichigo replied, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "You know why my luck went to shit, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And it's because it happens to every shinigami that falls in true, real love," Urahara hummed, nuzzling into the soft neck as a part of his heart and soul healed. "The universe tests them and how much they are willing to give up for love. It sounds like it really put you through the ringer."

"The universe can sit and spin for all I care," Ichigo pouted, shivering when Urahara pressed a kiss to his neck. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Now? Now I'm going to take you to bed," Urahara chuckled, "but only after you eat."

"Yeah, tease me like that why don't you?" Ichigo pouted, drawing his bowl over to him.


	8. He's an Idiot 1 Pt 5

Title: He's an Idiot 5

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Hanatoru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Various 11th division characters, Kenpachi, Yachiru

Arc: 1

Chapter: 5

Word count: 1,656

AN: Ahhh, slightly late on this but I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

"Why am I coming to this meeting now?" Hanatoru asked as he padded alongside his two lovers, hair swinging from a hastily done up ponytail.

"Because you're with us and that makes you a part of the eleventh division. We're not going to hide you after all, healer or not," Yumichika chuckled lowly as he wrapped an arm around Hanatoru's waist.

"And why should we hide him? Look at that beautiful blush," Ikkaku leered, watching as Hanatoru flushed and tried to hide his face into Yumichika's side. "After everything we've done to him, he's still so shy," he mused, Yumichicka nodding his head as he slid his hand down over one lean hip.

Several lower seats watched as Hanatoru covered half of his face, and gave Ikkaku and Yumichika a shy look. They were shocked when the bald man hauled him into a close hug and proceed to kiss him breathless, leaving him dazed with full, puffy lips. They exchanged looks as Yumichika giggled and swept the dazed healer up into his arms.

"Ikkaku, try and stop that," Yumichika schooled playfully. "We need him to be able to focus after all. He can't very well give his report to taicho if he can't think straight, now can he?"

"Sorry, but that shy look he gave me just begged to be kissed away and as often as possible," Ikkaku chuckled as they continued on to the meeting. Finding that most of the division had already arrived, they sat down on the porch near Kenpachi. Hanatoru was quickly pulled into Yumichika's lap as Ikkaku sprawled out next to them, their taicho eying them as Yachiru beamed happily at them.

"What's he doin' here?" Kenpachi finally grunted in greeting, lifting his coffee cup up before scowling at the sludge that was trying to pass itself off as coffee.

"He's with us as our lover," Yumichika stated, squeezing Hanatoru around his waist until he squeaked. "Hana-kun, can you go and make taicho some real coffee?" he asked, a smile and a nod his answer as the lean male stood up, brushing his fingertips over Ikkaku's bald head as he headed into the large break room.

"When did this happen?" Kenpachi grunted, glaring at the sludge in his cup. Ikkaku leered and rubbed at his head.

"Three weeks, two days and four hours ago, when he came to the living world after Ganju hurt him. I decided that he was an idiot and I was proven right when I got him into bed," Yumichika stated, nearly sparkling as he smiled smugly to the world around him.

"I see. And too much fuckin' information," Kenpachi grunted as the scent of fresh coffee floated out from the opened door. "He good at anything beyond fuckin'?"

"He's got some skill as a fighter, surprisingly. Better healer but he knows how to turn that knowledge into kickin' some ass," Ikkaku said, smirking "If he's not holding back, he can pull Yumi here into a draw," he chuckled. He idly noticed that Ganju was watching them with a dark look on his face, making him smirk.

"He did win that one time. He landed a blow on my hip with a foot as he was able to pull my zanpactou free from my hands," Yumichika corrected, seeing what Ikkaku had spotted as Hanatoru walked out with four cups of coffee on a tray. "Oh, it smells so good."

"Thank you," Hanatoru replied, coming to kneel next to his lovers, handing Kenpachi his cup of coffee first, before handing two cups of coffee with a dab of creamer to Ikkaku and Yumichika. His own held a tea bag seeping in hot water.

"Don't drink coffee or something?" Kenpachi grunted as Hanatoru bobbed his tea bag in his water.

"I do drink coffee, but I don't drink more than two cups a day. All of that caffeine makes my hands shake and that ends up dangerous for my patients," he replied, smiling sweetly. Kenpachi stared at him in some surprise, the man not used to seeing such a happy, confident look whenever he saw the healer. Usually Hanatoru was on the nervous and twitchy side, jumping at every little sound or move.

But the smile was a good look on the sweet face. Kenpachi grunted as Ikkaku and Yumichika both gave him smug looks, and sipped at his coffee, finding it much more pleasant to his taste buds than what was usually made. "Good coffee."

"Your people used too much coffee grounds to water, Kenpachi-taicho. If anything, do buy some pre-measured packets for the coffee makers. They cost less and usually give you a better taste if you don't know how to make coffee," Hanatoru suggested.

"Yumichika, do that would you? Get a good type," Kenpachi grunted. Yumichika pulled Hanatoru into his lap as the healer sipped at his tea.

"Yes, taicho," he chirped, pressing a kiss to the others forehead. "Such a brilliant little healer," he cooed, Hanatoru giving him a pleasured filled smile.

"You gonna hug him all day?" Ikkaku asked, reaching out to steal their smaller lover and hold him with one arm around Hanatoru's waist. "He's staring at you like he can't believe what he's seeing," he chuckled into one delicate ear.

"Who?" Hanatoru asked as he looked over the crowd before spotting Ganju with a shell shocked expression on his face. "Oh, I see. Well, he has no right to be so shocked that I was able to move on. He broke up with me after all and I have every right to enjoy myself."

"So true," Yumichika said as he drank his coffee. The last of the eleventh division members arrived and found their place in the lines, everyone sitting as they waited for the meeting to start.

"Alright, shut up the lot of ya," Kenpachi growled, finishing off his coffee and placed the cup onto the tray. "As you can see, Yumichika and Ikkaku are back from their time in the Living World, and have a report for you, along with some new information from Hanatoru," he stated, Hanatoru blushed at being eyed by the whole of the eleventh.

"The rest of the divisions are getting the same information as you are," Ikkaku stated, finishing off his cup of coffee before wrapping his arm back around Hanatoru's waist, smirking lightly. "First of all, Hanatoru is with us in a full relationship, so I suggest all of you leave him alone."

"Ikkaku-san, are you really dating him?" one member called out, sounding distasteful of that face.

"Did you know that it only takes three pounds of pressure to rip off a human's ear?" Hanatoru asked pleasantly. "Less if you twist just right as you pull. You can also permanently damage a hand by landing a good, hard kick to the rather delicate metacarpal bones, or even ones knee if you can kick a person's kneecap out of place." He said all of this as he sat in Ikkaku's lap, sipping his tea and smiling pleasantly.

The eleventh division members before them shifted, starting to rethink just how dangerous the young man was.

"Your most dangerous opponent will be a healer just for the simple fact that they know exactly how to hit, how hard to hit and where to hit," Yumichika stated. "On top of that, they play dirty if they're pushed on the subject and they have wonderful reitsu control, adding some umph to their attack."

"So piss off our Hana-kun, we dare ya," Ikkaku chuckled as Hanatoru blushed and shoved at his chest, shaking his head.

"Stop it, Ikkaku-kun," Hanatoru schooled, blushing slightly as he smiled back. "Now, as for the newest report on Karakura town, it is at about the same level as it had been before Ichigo-kun met Rukia-san."

"Meaning we don't have to actually hunt for hollows since they only pop up every so often. We mostly patrolled for pluses," Ikkaku stated.

"Exactly. There were two or three that were quite strong but were taken cared of by a bit of misdirection since they had appeared in an extremely public area and had to be taken out quickly so that the normal humans didn't get hurt," Hanatoru continued, Ikkaku pouting.

"Don't forget you were able to go out and kill a few other hollows later that night, Ikkaku-kun," Yumichika soothed as he reached out and stroked the top of Ikkaku's bald head.

"In total, they sent something like 97 pluses to Soul Society and purified around 15 hollows in the last two and a half weeks," Hanatoru said, having pulled out a small notebook. "I haven't gotten Ichigo-kun's numbers yet. He hadn't been able to get back to us by the time we had to come back. He caught a rather nasty cold that has taken him down for a while."

"We'll go see him when we head back to the living world next," Yumichika promised, getting a loving smile.

"Beyond that, the power spikes are pretty normal for the area, even before Ichigo-kun was born. It seems as if everything has calmed down since Aizen's betrayal and what he did to Karakura town," Hanatoru finished with a smile.

"Divisions will take turns patrolling the town. Only those who have experience will be going just because they'll know how to keep their powers under control," Kenpachi grunted, eying his cup. Hanatoru simply got up and gathered the cups, taking them into the break room, coming back out quickly with fresh cups of coffee for all of them. "Thanks," the large taicho grunted as he took his cup, Yumichika and Ikkaku taking their own with smiles.

The meeting continued on, going over the news of Soul Society and what would be needing to happen soon and to be done before things happened. The entire time Hanatoru switched between sitting on Ikkaku's lap and Yumichika's lap, occasionally adding something to the meeting.

Ganju glared at them the entire time.


	9. He's an Idiot 1 Pt 7

Title: He's an Idiot

Fandom: Bleach

Arc: 1

Chapter 7

Pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku/Hanatoru

Word count: 1,527

AN: All done with this one! Next is He's an Idiot 2. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Stalking back and forth across his dorm room floor, Ganju snarled softly to himself, trying not to leave his room and attack his superiors. He knew that in the end he would just end up smacked around, beaten into the ground and left twitching as Yumichika and Ikkaku took Hanatoru to their bed once more.

Taking _his_ healer.

True, he had dumped the younger man, thinking that in doing so he would be helping his career further and his reputation amongst his fellow eleventh divisioners. But ever since Ikkaku and Yumichika had come back with one Hanatoru Yamada on their arms and bragging about how great he was in and out of bed, Ganju had been looked at like an idiot for giving up such a sweet treat.

All it did was piss him off and it showed in his spars and interactions with others in his division.

Now that Hanatoru had such powerful lovers, he was wanted by those who wondered just how he made two of the most powerful seated officers smile so damn smugly every night before going off to a busy day of work.

Growling, Ganju swiped a small, cheap little statue up and tossed it against a wall, watching it shatter with a vague sense of satisfaction at the fact. He could remember when he had been given the statue by Hanatoru for his birthday. The healer hadn't had a lot of cash at the time, having paid his bills, bought food and some new uniforms. And at the time he had thought it had been wonderful.

But now any time he saw anything that he had kept from the small healer, it annoyed him into destroying it.

Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed, covering his eyes with one arm, calming his mind towards just why Yumichika and Ikkaku always looked so damn smug every morning when the division met for their early morning meeting. He could remember easily the soft, panting mewls in his ears as he worked his prick into a grasping sheath. Not to mention the very knowing mouth and hands that had always worked so hard to bring him pleasure.

The large man groaned lowly as he felt his cock twitch at the memory of sweet, doe shaped eyes that had stared up at him, glazed over in pleasure. Reaching down, Ganju tugged at his hakama tie, loosening it and allowing him to slip his hand down into his pants, stroking his cock with a loose fist.

He let the memories of his times with Hanatoru flood through his mind, his length twitching and jerking with each stroke of his hand as he started to pant quietly. He swiped his thumb over the tip as his mind supplied a memory of Hanatoru looking up at him as a pink tongue teased the slit of his cock.

Bucking up into his hand, he came, spilling over his fingers, unsurprised that he had fallen over the edge so fast. Ever since he had broken up with the tiny healer, his time with hand had been filled with memories of his ex and coming quickly, embarrassingly so. Ganju knew that it always happened when he wasn't with someone, but how fast it happened lately was a curiosity.

Letting go of his dick, Ganju sat up and wrinkled his nose as he wiped off his hand, stripping out of his clothes. Tossing the dirtied clothes into a hamper with a few of his other uniforms, he took a quick shower in his small bathroom before redressing to finish off the rest of his day, having spent his lunch break in his dorm room, blowing off some much needed steam.

Once he had gotten his assignment from Yachiru after his lunch break had ended, he got his broom and grumbled all the way to where Ikkaku kept his and Yumichika's office. He hadn't wanted to go anywhere near the man or any room where Hanatoru could be jumped in. Once there, he started to sweep just outside of the opened office window, taking his time and making sure that things were done right the first time.

He cursed Yachiru the entire time he swept.

A soft chiding came from the office, drawing his attention away from his sweeping and making him look into the office with a furrowed look on his face. Yumichika was doing paperwork as he smirked slightly while Ikkaku sat next to his desk without his top on, Hanatoru smoothing bruise cream over a colorful array of bruises, already healed cuts nothing more then red lines.

"Really, Ikkaku-kun, why did you have to bother Ichigo-san into attacking you like that? You know that he just wanted to train on his own," Hanatoru said as he gently worked the cream into Ikkaku's chest. Ganju watched the long fingers, flashes of when the healer had touched him running rampant through his mind.

Ikkaku chuckled and brushed a bit of Hanatoru's hair back with a loving smile on his lips. "He needed to just let loose against someone he wouldn't have to worry about killing. He was hurting in some way, so he did what I wanted him to do, Hana-kun," he promised, brushing a thumb against the young man's cheek. "I let him get out the pain that he needed to get out. Though, what he's hurtin' about I can't figure out."

"Oh, 'Kaku-kun," Hanatoru breathed, smiling sweetly up at his bald lover with soft eyes. Ganju squeezed the handle of his broom as he remembered when that smile had been directed at him and found himself hating Ikkaku for getting that very same smile. "You're so sweet."

"I'm hardly sweet, but I just didn't want him to keep hurtin'. That kind of hurt needs to find a way out after all," Ikkaku stated shrugging one shoulder as Hanatoru went back to smoothing bruise cream over his bruises again. "A good way for guys like Ichigo and I is to just flat out fight it out."

"So I'm learning," Hanatoru chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ikkaku's cheek, getting a leer that made him blush oh so sweetly. Ganju silently growled, pissed off that someone else was making his healer blush oh so beautifully.

"I think that Ichigo-chan is lovely. We've gotten together a few times and I know that Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and Orihime-chan were working their way to a relationship," Yumichika mused as Ikkaku laid down. Hanatoru straddled his hips, sitting on his ass as he pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Ganju's dick twitched as he remembered Hanatoru's wonderful massages.

"He's never really had a chance to find someone to date, much less get laid," Ikkaku grunted as the oil was poured over his back.

"True. When he was 15 he had so much going on as the acting Shinigami of Karakura Town after he rescued Rukia-sama," Hanatoru mused as he started to work the oil into the broad back before him. Ganju listened to the conversation with half an ear, feeling heat start to curl through him as he watched the small healer touch the bald man.

"Then after that, he was dealing with his hollow training, the Bounts, then Muramasa and the zanpactou spirits, and finally Aizen with all of his fucked up plans just never left any real time for him to find someone," Yumichika continued, putting the pen down onto the table. He idly noted that he could barely see Ganju looking in the window, making him snort to himself in amusement. He decided to ignore the man for the moment. "Maybe it's time he found someone, like our dear Hana-chan found us and we found him."

Hanatoru flushed in pleasure at the words, the pink sitting high on his cheeks. "But who would be good for him in the long run? We don't want to put him with someone who can't make him pant and moan while in bed and also keep his attention while out of it," he said, hitting a knot and getting it to unravel under his working fingers. "Trust me when I say that a boring relationship is the worst thing you can have in a very long life. Especially when you don't even realize it until after the relationship ends."

"Indeed," Yumichika chuckled lowly. Ganju twitched, his eyes narrowing at the obvious jab at his relationship with Hanatoru. "I say that Urahara-san would be a lovely match for Ichigo-chan, especially since Ichigo-chan started to grow out his long hair."

"Why would that be a good thing?" Ikkaku grunted, feeling as his smaller lover trailed his fingers over his back. Hanatoru smiled as he watched well oiled muscles shifted and tightened under his touches.

"Urahara-san likes lovers with either shaggy length or long hair. He is with Jyuushiro-taicho after all," Hanatoru cooed. "And I know for a fact that Jyuushiro-taicho looks at Ichigo-san as Ichigo-san and not some copy of Kaien-dono. He wants Ichigo-san just as much as Urahara-san does to. They would be good for him."

Yumichika chuckled as Ganju slunk away. "Yes, they would be just as good as we are good for you, my sweet flower."


	10. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 1

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Part: 1

Pairing: Jyuushiro/Urahara/Ichigo

Word count: 1,744

Beta'd by: cutsycat

AN: And here we are with a brand new story in the same line with a brand new pairing. I hope you guys enjoy! *loves*

* * *

Nearly eight months had passed since Yumichika had jumped Hanatoru in his room at the Urahara shoten, followed soon by Ikkaku jumping him and screwing him in the study room attached to the shoten's library.

Eight wonderful, sex and date filled months where Hanatoru had blossomed into who he was truly meant to be, making his lovers prouder with every accomplishment that he landed. Making them beam with every obstacle that he surpassed before coming back to it and kicking it until it was nothing more than a smear on the ground. It still amazed them how much having lover's who cared for him and believed in him helped the younger man grow and become more confident.

But there was only one problem that was starting to grate on Ikkaku's and Yumichika's nerves.

"I'm gonna rip him into tiny chunks," Ikkaku growled lowly as he stalked back and forth across the living room floor, Yumichika and Hanatoru watching him from where they were seated.

One Ganju Shiba and his insistent need to try and butt into their relationship, hoping to break the threesome apart, and in the end, become Hanatoru's knight in shining armor was the reason for the rant.

The beauty obsessed man was lounging in the arm chair, looking bored as he rested his chin on one hand, but his violet eyes were promising death. Their small lover was laid out on the living room couch, lying under the blanket that usually sat over the back of it.

His clothes on the other hand were on the floor and he was feeling decidedly content if not sticky. "What did Ganju do this time?" he asked as he shifted under the blanket, watching Ikkaku stalk back and forth, wearing a hole into the floor.

"The fucking idiot tried to get the jump on me during training. I had to show him just why you don't fuck with me. Or taicho," Ikkaku stated, stopping to appreciate the smooth skin that was exposed when Hanatoru sat up and the blanket fell off of his shoulder.

He had to admit that the sight always made him feel better, especially when Hanatoru had just been fucked by Yumichika. Sighing, he sat down next to the naked Hana, feeling the small body curl up against his side, a small hand finding its way into his top and smooth over his skin in a soothing touch.

"So you tossed him around with a snarl on your face?" Hanatoru asked lowly, feeling Ikkaku slid his hand down his back and over his naked hip, displacing the blanket. The bald man chuckled and pulled Yumichika into his lap when the beautiful man stood up and came near them with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, pretty much. It was a lot of fun and I would do it again if I had half the chance really. He's starting to test my patience though especially since most of his abilities come from tricks instead of real face to face shit," Ikkaku grunted, basking in the softness of his lovers. He was hardly surprised at feeling two hands dip below his belt to tease him into hardness, to pump and stroke him into a relaxing climax that left him with sticky pants. "Both of you are way too good to me," he chuckled breathlessly.

Hanatoru smiled as he idly cleaned his hand with his tongue before he stood and shoved a bit of hair out of his face. Holding the blanket around him, he smiled at the two men and said "You should know that he's been trying to get a hold of me, even though I've told him that he's had his chance but isn't ever going to get another."

"He is going to die a very slow and pain filled death," Yumichika muttered, getting a soft look from his smallest lover before he padded into the bathroom to clean up. The violet eyed man stood, wiping his hand free of Ikkaku's cum, his eyes flashing as he thought of what he would do to the stupid fool that had dared talk to their healer.

They had been keeping a very close eye on the Shiba, wanting to see just how he would react to the fact that his ex had moved on so fast and so well.

Apparently the man hadn't taken it very well and it was starting to piss off the two men knowing that Ganju was harassing Hanatoru and trying to use underhanded, dirty tricks against them during training. It just wasn't the way the Eleventh division was run and even Kenpachi was starting to get pissed off about it. And when Kenpachi got pissed off about something, everyone suffered outside of Yachiru.

"We lucked out finding him when we did," Yumichika mused as he wrapped his arms around the bald male's neck, nuzzling against his cheek with a soft smile on his lips.

"That we did," Ikkaku chuckled with a smirk on his lips, running a calloused hand over one lean hip, squeezing it as he shrugged and his smirk turned into a smile that screamed contentment. "I'm actually glad that you decidedly took an interest in Hanatoru when you did otherwise we might be missing such a compliment to our lives."

"I was just curious about why he was being sent to us so suddenly but to hear that the idiot had decided to just out and out dump him, leaving him in so much pain. We know just how strong he can be, and we enjoy the fact that he can kick our ass if he really puts his mind to it," Yumichika mused as he took the time to stretch very slowly with a growl before coming to relax again against Ikkaku. "I don't know why Shiba decided to fall under such peer pressure and from such idiots as the ones that he's been dealing with since they graduated the academy. You would think his elder sister would have kicked his ass and made him see some sense."

Ikkaku snorted as Hanatoru walked from the bathroom, clean of the remnants of his afternoon romp with Yumichika, and walked into their bedroom. They could hear the soft, sweet sound of the healer humming a song that he had enjoyed in the living world. "You would think but I don't think the lessons were able to take as well as she had hoped. Perhaps… Nah, I don't think he would be so dumb as to do anything like that."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked, tearing his eyes from where he could see their healers soft skinned body move around the bedroom, looking for some clean clothes.

"Drugs. Or possibly hiding past head injuries. I've been wanting to get him tested for a variety of shit but I have not been able to get taicho to sign off on the forms to force the bastard to the fourth division for a full work up for every little thing," Ikkaku admitted, shrugging as Yumichika frowned heavily at that bit of news.

He sighed and ran a delicate hand through his hair, shaking his head with a light frown. "We might have to go to Kukaku-san for his full medical records, that is if she knows it all. The little bastard is good at hiding things, even from his dear, sweet sister," Yumichika purred.

"So fucking true," Ikkaku grunted, smiling as Hanatoru finally emerged from the bedroom. He was dressed in a large under top that they all knew was Yumichika's, and holding a basket filled with laundry.

"Going to do some laundry, Hana-chan?" Yumichika asked with some curiosity, knowing that if Hanatoru did the laundry, either he or Ikkaku were asked to make dinner. It was done that way just because it usually took the small healer a few hours to really get everything done and put away, especially with laundry from the three of them.

Things tended to get very dirty in a very short time with their jobs.

"Yes, I am. There's no real need to cook tonight, Yumichika-kun" Hanatoru stated, smiling sweetly at the man as he hitched the basket up a bit in his arms. "We do have quite a bit of leftovers in the refrigerator. Ikkaku-kun, you should get back to work soon. Same with you, Yumichika-san. I have the rest of the day off since all I had to do was the supply count," he chuckled, getting an adorable pout from Yumichika and a disgruntle look from Ikkaku.

"You're right. And I'll do dinner tonight, even if it is a mix of leftovers," Ikkaku sighed, Yumichika pouting as he stood up and smoothed out his uniform that he had put on after a quick shower earlier. The bald man snorted and looked at his hakama with a sigh before heading for the bedroom. "I need to change first. Yumi-kun, head on ahead of me and start kicking some ass. I'll meet you there and join in."

"Oh, so much fun," Yumichika chuckled with a smile before kissing him and Hanatoru before leaving with one last wink at them. Hanatoru chuckled and kissed Ikkaku before heading into the laundry room to start cleaning things.

As Ikkaku started to redress in a fresh uniform, he had an idea that he had to talk about with Hanatoru, moving to the laundry as he pulled on his top. "Hey, Hana, what do you think about me going to talk with Ichigo-san about what to do with Ganju?" he asked.

Hanatoru looked up from the sorting of the clothing that was in piles before him and raised an eyebrow. "I think he would be of great help in the long run," he mused, shrugging with a small smile. "He's very good at coming up with new ideas to take care of things," he continued, tossing a top that was in his hand onto a pile. "Talk with Yumichika-san."

"Yeah, alright," Ikkaku hummed, finishing with getting dressed and heading out, leaving Hanatoru to his business. Once he arrived at the eleventh division, he found Yumichika and ran the idea across him, getting a smile and the go ahead for doing that. He settled in behind his desk for a few minutes to fill out a form to head to the Living World for a few days.

Once that was done, he stood up and headed out to torture… that is, train the new people.


	11. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 2

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Part: 2

Pairings: Ichigo/Urahara/Jyuushiro in various forms

Word count: 1,743

Beta'd: Cutsycat

AN: Almost forgot to post this. Oops.

* * *

Walking into the large library, eyes sliding over the amazing amount of book shelves that were stuffed with several books, Ikkaku shoved his hands into his jeans, wandering down the aisles as he looked for Ichigo. Finding the young Shinigami, he stood at the end of the aisle and watched the kid as he pulled down a book, opened it, read over a part and then slid it back onto the shelf.

Ichigo looked up from where he was standing before raising an eyebrow at him, pulling another book down from the shelf.

Ikkaku smirked slightly at the sight of Ichigo in a pair of purple rimmed glasses that were sliding down the pert nose.

"Hey there, Ichigo. Mind if I talk with you?" he asked, strolling down towards the other male as Ichigo looked at the book and put it down onto a metal cart that had several other books on it already.

"I don't mind. What do you need?" Ichigo asked as he started to push the cart towards where his stuff sat, waiting for him to find his books and walk back to the desk. The area around him was clear of anyone being there, allowing him the needed privacy that Ikkaku was hoping for. As the younger male sat down, he pulled off his glasses and set them aside. "So what can I help you with? Hanatoru-kun or Yumichika-san aren't sick, are they?"

Ikkaku smiled and shook his head with a smile. "No, they're not. But we're having some problems with Hana's ass of an ex," he stated, shrugging as he frowned heavily at the thought of Ganju.

"Ganju Shiba wasn't it?" Ichigo asked, picking up a pen and tapping it on the table as he frowned heavily in thought.

"Yeah. Hey, aren't you friends with him?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo, getting a heavy scowl from the younger man.

"Fuckin' asshole decided that just because I'm not formally trained through the academy that I can't know shit," he growled, turning away from Ikkaku as he tried not to break his pencil, knowing that at the moment, it was his only one and he wasn't going to break it over that ass of an ex-friend.

"You? Not know anything?" Ikkaku barked out a laugh, shaking his head with a smile, eyes dancing as he shrugged with a leer. "Not only did you kick the ass of a fully trained, very powerful Shinigami where not even Yamamoto-soutaicho could, but you have achieved bankai at the age of 15, months before your sixteenth birthday. You can kick anyone's ass now after so many years of training and fighting," he stated, watching a flush spread over cheeks.

"Shut up," Ichigo huffed before he shook his head and smiled slightly. "I guess it's one of those things where he thinks going to an academy is better than one on one training. So I kinda stopped talking to the ass after he tried to convince me to leave my human life early. I'm going to have to leave before I turn 40 anyways, so why am I going to shorten it even more just to go to an academy where I can run circles around the teachers? Even my kido is getting better."

"Yeah, you're gonna end up a taicho by the time you come to Seireitei, there is no doubt about it," Ikkaku stated, shaking his head with a smirk. "Anyways, the idiot's been trying to fuck with our relationship with Hanatoru and pissing me and Yumichika off something fierce. We've stated that he's ours, that no one is allowed to fuck around with him or anything like that but he's intent on really ticking me and Yumi off."

"Sounds like he wants what he can't have," Ichigo drawled, waving his pencil at Ikkaku, an eyebrow twitching at the thought of the other man trying to fuck with an obviously happy relationship. "Damn, what is the idiot thinking? I'm surprised you haven't seen his sister coming after him and kicking his ass for his attitude."

"I think he's been playing a good boy for her when he's not at the eleventh and not been telling her what he has been doing in the last few months," Ikkaku said slowly, rubbing at his chin with a frown tugging at his mouth once more. "Even taicho is getting annoyed by the bullshit that Shiba has been pulling lately."

"Tell me what he's been doin'," Ichigo requested, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward as he stared at the other man with a curious expression on his face.

"Between just being an annoyin' pain in the ass, he's been late to at least 3 shifts every two weeks, which is not good considerin' that taicho likes to have a meeting to go over for the day's plans before shifts start. That's also about the time that we're supposed to get what we're doin' for the day for anyone not me, taicho, fukutaicho, or Yumi-chan." Ikkaku rubbed at his face as he sat back, face thoughtful. "Hell, even Yachiru is getting irritable and those who are forced to watch her are about ready to kill whoever is pissing her off."

"Damn, this is bad," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head once more. Rubbing at his head, he let his head fall back and his eyes shut. Ikkaku allowed himself to indulge in looking at the pretty male before him.

He and his lover's had really talked about Ichigo over the last few months, wondering just how they would help him find someone to make him happy and they all agreed that while Ichigo was strong, his build was lean. He was meant for face to face melee combat instead of brute strength and it showed in the way he moved and the way he was built. Ichigo wasn't also quite handsome, but was more on the pretty side when he wasn't scowling.

Not that a lot of people knew that since Ichigo was more likely to scowl then smile or have a soft look on his face.

But Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hanatoru had all seen a soft look of some kind on the young Shinigamis face, and they all knew that only Urahara, and surprisingly enough, Jyuushiro, had seen them to. All five men could happily say that he was, simply put, gorgeous.

"So, not only is he trying to break you guys up and play the knight in shining armor, so to speak, but he's also slacking off of his duties?" Ichigo finally said, startling Ikkaku out of his mental contemplation of his friend.

"Yeah." Ikkaku shook his head and leant forward, resting his elbows on the table with a look of concentration. "We need to figure out what we need to do about the jack off. The fact that he's fucking with our relationship will probably take a backseat to the fact that he's slacking off his duties in the eleventh division."

"Okay, so you need to first get him to stop slacking, and then you need to get him to stop meddling."Ichigo contemplated what they could do for the time being before rolling his shoulders. "I'm suddenly very glad that I don't have to deal with the ass anymore. I do suggest in concern to him fucking with your relationship, go to his sister. She'll kick his ass for you and enjoy doing so. But do it as a last resort."

"Not a problem. Me and the others were talking about doing that," Ikkaku hummed, Ichigo nodding his head.

"Yeah. As for his slacking during his shifts, I say that you guys get him to start doing that one program, the tutor program, and do it with one of the toughest, bitchiest bastards you have. Then set it so that he's kept busy every single day and can only get out once a week to visit his sister," Ichigo said, smirking at his friend, looking decidedly mean about what he had just suggested. "If he wishes to act like a spoiled brat, then he should be treated as such. I'm sure Kenpachi will happily sign the forms for this to happen.

"Aww, man, Ichigo-kun, you're a mean, mean guy," Ikkaku snickered, eyes flaring brightly at the thought of really fucking Ganju over. "And doing the program will keep him busy, won't it?"

"Yep. He'll both be so busy and so exhausted during the time that he won't have many chances to really fuck things over with you. Or at least try to since you three are so damn close," Ichigo hummed, a bit of his loneliness shining through with the words.

Ikkaku stared at him with an understanding look on his face before clearing it as Ichigo looked up from his papers. "Okay, so we have him keeping busy which will help us in the long run in regards to the relationship between me, Yumi-chan and Hana-chan. So what do you think we should do for actually keeping him away from our relationship?"

"I say you stake your claim. Take Hanatoru out on very public dates; get people talking about how sweet you are to him. Never once did that happen when he was dating Ganju. But then again, the only really nice place that Ganju took Hanatoru was some little hole in the wall that is nice but too small to really matter in the long run," Ichigo drawled, smirking at the other man. Ikkaku smirked back. "Take him to the festival that is coming up in the next few weeks. Buy him this very pretty kimono that he's been eyeing for the last three weeks at that one store and show him off. If you have to, before you go to Ganju's sister, play exhibitionist and fuck your little healer in an alley way after making sure that he's going to be nearby."

Ikkaku blinked several times before smirking at the other. "I love your naughty little mind," he chuckled, watching Ichigo flush brightly and look away.

"It's just a thought. I've been hanging out with Yourichi way too much," he grumbled, causing Ikkaku to chuckle lowly.

"I'm sure that Urahara loves it when you curse, Ichi-chan. No wonder he loves to tease you every chance he gets," the bald man teased, getting a piece of paper tossed at him before the two settled in to plan out just what would be needed to be done in the long run.


	12. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 3

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Part: 3

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Jyuushiro/Urahara

Word count: 1,620

AN: So you will notice that I didn't post last week. Why? Because I was in Washington on vacation! That's why. You're lucky I'm posting now since I'm so damn sick. *hacks up a lung* First wake up hack fest. Lovely. *sighs*

Anyways, I'm home and posting and writing once more. Enjoy.

* * *

Swirling his tea around in his cup, Urahara stared at the white haired man with a slightly smug smile on his face, highly amused by the way the other was acting at that moment. It was almost as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Jyuushiro was sitting across from him, arms settled on the low table as his hands fiddled with the tea cup that held the barely tasted tea. He had come to the Living World on one of his weekly day trips so he could speak with not only Urahara but also with Ichigo about the activity in the area.

It had long become a welcomed happening, always leading to them either coming together in a bed or coming together just to relax with one another. Ichigo would come early and hand over a full report for the taicho, maybe stay for a few moments before leaving for an early class, or on Fridays, to head home to spend the day with his father, acting as his personal receptionist. It always left the two men wondering why the younger man left in such a hurry.

And Jyuushiro had actually asked him, just blurting out the question, only to receive a bright flush from the younger male and a stuttered excuse of him having to leave so he could walk his sisters to school before Ichigo had left.

Thus, the reason why Jyuushiro was sitting before the table and playing with his tea cup as he tried hard not to pout or blush as Urahara watched him.

"Come now, Jyuu-kun, we were both curious about why he's always so quick to leave, so you had every right to ask the question," Urahara teased his sweet lover, chuckling at the pouting frown that he got from the older man.

"Yes, but it was very rude of me. I should have been much more polite then I actually was," Jyuushiro complained, sighing lowly and shaking his head ruefully. "He probably thinks the worst of me now," he chuckled, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hardly. He's much to used to me and Yoruichi when we get into one of our moods," Urahara chuckled, soothing the other mans fears with a few simple words.

"Too true, too true," Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile, his eyes dancing as he shook his head. "I'm surprised that he still comes around at all with the way you two tease him, the poor boy," he scolded, waving a finger at his friend and lover with an amused look. "Have you noticed that if he's not working on school, he's patrolling or working, almost as if he is trying to keep busy, keep moving so he can't really think?"

"Yes, I have noticed that unfortunately." Urahara swirled his tea around in his cup and frowned heavily as his hat shadowed his contemplative eyes. Jyuushiro watched, waiting for the other to finish thinking over whatever he was thinking about. "He's hurting, lonely. Hanatoru-san told me as such the last time he was here to pick up something from his room," he finally said.

"Oh? To be lonely even with so many around," Jyuushiro hummed, rubbing at his bottom lip with his fingers before shaking his head. "Do you think that perhaps it is because he is also surrounded by many couples, including ourselves on occasion?"

"Yeah, alas. Sado-san, Ishida-san and Orihime-san have seemed to have gotten their act together finally, so it must hurt to be alone in such a way while your best friends are together happily," Urahara mused, shaking his head. "First the war, then training to be able to control his abilities and be ready for anything now, he had never had the time, or inclination to really find someone to fill that void."

"But now that he has more free time, he has that time and the ability to find someone. I don't think though that he will be able to date a normal human. Or a Vizard for that matter since he will be leaving this world much earlier than a normal human would and the Vizards are quite happy here," Jyuushiro mused with him, watching his lover sit back on one hand and frown heavily at his tea cup. "And most of the younger shinigami would love to have him as a lover…"

"But they wouldn't be able to quite understand where he comes from with his nightmares from the Winter War," Urahara continued for him, getting a nod. "He needs someone who is older, wiser, someone who knows what it's like to be haunted by a past filled with darkness."

"Someone like you? Or I?" Jyuushiro asked, voice half teasing, half interested in what his lover would say to that.

"Perhaps," Urahara chuckled with a smile that sent heat spreading through his body, Jyuushiro shifting in place. "Do you know who he has any interest in?" he asked in some curiosity. He knew that his lover had contacts that were a lot better than his own when it came to those of the heart.

"No. It seems that he is tight lipped as to what he is looking for in a lover, much less who interests him at the moment. It is well known that he enjoys standing on a roof and just… staring at the moon and the sky," Jyuushiro hummed, remembering the gossip that Matsamoto had shared with him. "The young man has been known to stare at men though. Never once has he looked at any females beyond seeing them as friends or sisters, nothing more. I don't think he would ever look at a woman as a sexual object, at least not as a man."

"So if he was a woman himself he would look at them with some sexual interest," Urahara chuckled, Jyuushiro smiling slightly as he raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Don't let our dear Ichi-chan hear you say that," the silver haired man chuckled lowly, eyes flaring with delight at the thought of Ichigo as a young woman. "Anyways, there's a few pictures running around that have him in drag, looking rather good for all intents and purposes," he continued, smirking at the spark of interest that flared brightly in the blonds eyes. "He has some very… lovely legs for a male."

"Did you…by any chance find copies of them?" Urahara purred. He was always up to seeing Ichigo in outfits that were beautiful on him or that showed off that lovely lean body to its best advantage. Jyuushiro chuckled and pulled his bag close to him, pulling out an envelope to slide it over to his lover.

Urahara's eyes gleamed in anticipation and opened the envelope, slowly pulling out the stack of pictures. Looking at the top picture, he swallowed heavily at the sight of Ichigo in a dress.

He had been shoved into a lovely dark purple Lolita dress that brushed around his knees, lighter purple petticoats peeking from out under the top dress. Gold buttons ran up one side before turning to the left and then running up his neck as lace brushed under his chin. He wore light purple stockings that were barely long enough to reach just over his knees.

It was a beautiful, wonderful sight and sent heat shooting through his body. The following pictures of Ichigo were all of him in the same dress but doing other things. It seemed as if the one who had taken the pictures had done so without the young man's permission or knowledge. It was obvious since they showed him doing things like talking with his sisters as he squatted down before them, wiping an alcohol pad over Karin's skinned knee, or just dodging out of his father's attacks.

One picture had Ichigo doing just that as he held the skirt down with his hands but not quite managing it. A pair of panties the color of twilight peeked out, just barely, from under the skirt. Urahara's length throbbed as he put the pictures away and looked at his lover with dark eyes.

"We'll worry about our dear Ichi-chan later," he growled, getting a smirk as Jyuushrio stood and headed for the bedroom that they shared. "For now, I want to taste you," Urahara continued, following after the man, watching him swing his hips.

Once they were behind closed doors, Jyuushiro stripped out of his clothes as Urahara followed his example, loving the way that his lover's body was so beautiful. Most thought that, despite the fact that he was strong and capable, that he was stick thin and most likely emaciated. But he wasn't. Yes, he was lean, but it was all pure muscle that had come from years of training and teaching.

It always amazed Urahara that he was such a lucky bastard that he had landed one Jyuushiro Ukitake. Even as they came together in pleasure and passion, reconnecting sexually, mentally, emotionally, they also felt as if their world would be changing very soon and couldn't wait for that to happen. After they had spent their passion for each other, they laid out on the bed and continued their conversation.

"Do you think that Ichigo-san is interested in you and me? With the way he has been acting with his lately, it wouldn't be surprising if he was," Jyuushiro said as Urahara slowly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do think that he could possibly be interested in us. Perhaps you should use your week here and help me see if he is," Urahara suggested with a leer down at his lover.

"I think I shall," Jyuushiro chuckled as he rolled over to lie over his mate and rolled his hips.


	13. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 4

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Part: 4

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Ichigo/Jyuushiro

Word count: 1,896

AN: Ah, another chapter, another cackle. *cackles* Anyways, enjoy the fun you guys. *hugs*

* * *

Sighing lowly as he rubbed at his shoulders, Ichigo moaned happily as he packed the last of his things. His college was getting a two week semi vacation since the grounds had to be sprayed for a sudden and nasty infestation of water roaches. Seeing as that was what was happening, all of their teachers would be using their class blogs to give the lessons information over and their assignments.

Ichigo was going to use the sudden break to head to Soul Society and talk with some friends, get to know them again seeing as he hadn't seen several of them in so long due to being so busy with school and work. He was also going to take the time to help Hanatoru, Yumichika and Ikkaku with their continuing problem with Ganju. Jyuushiro would be escorting him back after he had spent the last week in the Living World.

Slowly stretching his arms with a groan, he cracked his back, moaning softly in pleasure. Seeing that he was completely packed and ready to go, he smiled and picked up his duffle bag, heading down the stairs and out the door. Ichigo had said goodbye to his family earlier that morning before they had headed off to their respective duties for the day and was now heading toward the Shoten where Urahara had promised to keep his body in safe keeping.

It wasn't long before he was sliding the shoten's door close behind him, already feeling more relaxed than before. Jyuushiro looked up with a smile from where he was sitting at the small table as Ichigo padded into the back area. "Hello, Ichigo-kun, what a delight to see you here so early," he teased, chuckling when the younger shinigami flushed.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just wanted to get out of there and fast," he said, smiling slightly as he shrugged before shoving a bit of hair out of his face.

"It's quite alright. I hope you don't mind waiting for a few hours before we leave," Jyuushiro chuckled, getting a shake of Ichigo's head.

"I don't mind, not really. I kind of figured that I would end up having to wait, so no worries, Jyuushiro-san. Where's Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo asked as he dumped his bag down onto the floor and took a seat across from the silver haired man.

"Making an American style breakfast for us," Jyuushiro replied, raising an eyebrow at the sudden look of anticipation on Ichigo's face at the thought of it. "What?"

"I love his American style breakfasts. He always makes waffles or pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns and on occasion, when he's really wanting some meat, he makes ham steaks," Ichigo moaned, a gleam of anticipation in his eye as his face flushed lightly. "It's always so damn good. I am suddenly very glad that I came early."

Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile, leaning forward on his elbows as he watched Ichigo go on about Urahara's American style breakfasts, amused at the sight. He knew that the younger man had a few true loves and it seemed that his lover's breakfasts were one.

"Oh, but I enjoy his Italian. The real Italian, not the fake shit," Ichigo stated, wiggling in place at the thought of it. Jyuushiro laughed lightly at the look of disgust on the sweet face at the thought of subpar Italian.

"So I take it you've tasted quite a bit of Urahara's cooking?" Jyuushiro asked with some interest, wanting to know just how much time his lover and Ichigo spent.

"Yeah. While I was training my hollow, before we came to save Rukia, he cooked often because he would run me ragged. And then after the Winter War, I was over here every weekend or free day that I could get away to continue training. I knew even then that my training was lacking so I wanted to fix that. And I was glad whenever he cooked for us," Ichigo admitted, blushing lightly before shrugging with a smile on his lips.

"Sounds like he spoiled you while you were working on getting things done," Jyuushiro chuckled, getting a shy nod from the young man.

"Yeah, he kinda did. He actually installed that very large tub for me because I needed something to relax in at night that's not the hot springs down in the training room," Ichigo said, sitting up as Tessai came out with a tray that carried cups, milk and juice on it.

"Would you like some tea, Jyuushiro-san, Ichigo-san?" Tessai asked as he laid out the cups and drinks along with silverware.

"Please," Jyuushiro hummed as Ichigo nodded. Once the large man had left for the kitchen to make the tea, the two males turned back to each other. "I've used that tub on occasion. It works well for when I must open my lungs back up. I have permission actually to bring the tub and whatever else I need to set it up to Soul Society."

"That's good. I know that it works better on sore muscles then the hot springs." Ichigo rubbed at his shoulders with a frown, shaking his head with a sigh. "Though, depending on how long we have, I might just use the tub and relax. Last night a hollow decided to pop up and I was tossed around by it."

Jyuushiro made a soft sound of displeasure at the thought of missing the hollow while he was supposed to watch it. Ichigo smiled and waved a hand at him as he sipped at a bit of orange juice. "I suppose that I missed it. How embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. I only found it because I was walking down to the store for Yuzu for some ginger ale. Karin had an upset stomach last night and needed some," Ichigo promised with a sweet smile. The look spread heat through Jyuushiro's body, making him shift on his floor pillow as Urahara and Tessai came out with the platters of food.

They settled in and happily ate, Ichigo making little sounds of pleasure as he ate, eyes closed and fueling fantasies for the two men that were wanting him. After breakfast, Ichigo did indeed use the bathtub, soaking in hot water that was laced with a special oil that Urahara had created for such uses. Later that afternoon, he and Jyuushiro walked through the gate, landing in the Thirteenth Division's courtyard, being greeted by the taicho's two third seats.

"Ichigo-san, how about you stay with me for your time here? It's quiet and away from most people," Jyuushiro offered with a smile on his lips, getting a slight blush.

"Yeah, that sounds really good," Ichigo hummed, nodding his head as he hefted his duffel bag up further on his shoulder. Jyuushiro noticed that the young man had dressed in different clothes, a pair of jeans and a long shirt that fell around lean thighs, and that his hair was falling around his face in a bit of curl.

Jyuushiro thought it was absolutely adorable and wondered if he would see the look often.

"Come along. It's not far from here," Jyuushiro hummed with a smile, leading Ichigo towards his home that turned out to be a rather cozy one story home that sat on a good sized piece of land that was covered in a garden with a few crops here and there. "Your room shares my bathroom, so I hope you don't mind," he said, smiling as he showed Ichigo where the room was, opening the door and allowing the red head to step through the door.

"This is fine," Ichigo promised, smiling at the other man with a smile before dropping his duffel bag down onto the bed and turning to Jyuushiro. "I'll unpack later. You did promise me tea and some of those cookies of yours, right?" he asked, prodding with hope to have some of the chocolate, chocolate chip cookies that Jyuushiro often made. He had gotten hooked on them after getting a batch as a get well gift from the other man.

"Of course," Jyuushiro chuckled, leading Ichigo into the kitchen and letting him perch on a stool at the breakfast bar as he found the pre-mixed dry ingredients, adding the wet with easy movements. As they baked, he made some hot cocoa to go with them, the scent of chocolate soothing Ichigo as he laid his head down on the bar, eyes watching the silver haired man move around with an easy grace that made him jealous of it.

"How's Shunsui-san?" Ichigo asked as he took the cup of cocoa, stirring it with the offered spoon before tasting it. The burst of slightly bitter chocolate made him moan and close his eyes to enjoy the taste of it.

Jyuushiro chuckled with a smile at the sight of the other enjoying the cocoa. "He was doing fine the last that I spoke to him. He has been intent on courting somebody and he's not telling me who it is," he said, smiling at the curious look on Ichigo's face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh? I would have thought he would still be after Nanao, especially after he had been after for so long," Ichigo mused as he continued to enjoy his treat, the scent of the cookies filling the air. Jyuushiro looked in on them and shook his head with a smile.

"That was mostly him flirting with her and trying to get her to loosen up just a bit," he said, getting a curious sound as he pulled out the cookies, letting them cool on their trays. "He's not too fond of females as lovers. He does enjoy flirting with them and teasing them, but to sleep with? He's not that into them," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder with a smile on his lips. "The cookies will be ready to eat in a few."

Ichigo gave him a pathetic look at being denied his cookies. "Fine," he sighed, going back to his cocoa. "So what about you? Why are you with Urahara?"

"Because I loved him even when we were both taichos, even before he was exiled because he helped the Vizards," Jyuushiro admitted with a soft smile. Ichigo hummed lowly and ran a finger around the edge of the cup before him. "What about you? Do you have anyone?"

Ichigo flushed. "No, not really. I…have a thing for someone but I'm not going to try to do anything with them," he hummed, shrugging with a sad smile on his lips.

"Why ever not?" Jyuushiro asked as he handed over a still warm cookie. He blinked as Ichigo slid off of the stool and picked up his cocoa with his other hand.

"Because I don't want to get between their relationship," Ichigo stated, once more shrugging. "I think I'm going to go unpack now, Jyuushiro-san."

"Alright," Jyuushiro mused as he watched Ichigo leave the kitchen, his mind analyzing what he knew and what he had just found out before smirking. He shifted to stand straight and chuckled lowly before moving to follow after Ichigo. "Oh, Urahara, I'm going to have to make sure that you get something special for this," he chuckled, finding Ichigo licking his fingers as he put clothes up into the closet.

"Jyuushiro-san?" Ichigo queried, getting a smile that promised pleasure.


	14. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 6

Title: He's an Idiot

Part: 6

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ichi/Ura

Word count: 1,857

AN: Ahh…another chapter. Mom is back from her surgery and is moving okay, which is good. I have things to do today so be glad.

* * *

The next couple of weeks speed by as he got to know Jyuushiro and what he and Urahara were hoping for with him, making him happy that they did want him, that they cared for him. It amazed him and made him nearly float on a cloud as he said goodbye to Jyuushiro.

"I'll be coming to see you in a week, no worries," Jyuushiro chuckled as he watched his lover pout, holding him close as he brushed his fingers over the marks that he could see, knowing that there were many more under the other's shirt collar. "You'll have a week to have Urahara to yourself and he's a different lover then I am. I have no doubt that you'll enjoy your time with him," he said, getting a curious look.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked, leaning into the touch, knowing that no one could see them and liked that fact since it allowed them time to just be together with no one around them.

"I mean that he is a more dominate lover. He's more likely to move you around, to drive you into senseless need then to allow you to do so," Jyuushiro hummed, watching a soft blush spread over Ichigo's cheeks. "He's a very strong but loving lover."

"So he's a lot like he is when he's focused on something?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle, eyes dancing with his amusement. Jyuushiro smirked and nodded as his hands slid down his arms to wrap around his waist, pulling him close.

"Yes, he is. Urahara is also very into fucking in odd places, usually where you can end up caught preferably but never where he can't hide your body. He wouldn't want someone to look at you since he's very possessive," Jyuushiro continued, getting a low laugh, the red head tilted back.

"I'm surprised that he allowed you to just jump me the way you did," Ichigo said, voice slightly breathless as he remembered how he had ended up with Jyuushiro in his bed. The silver haired man smirked smugly as one hand crept back and squeezed his ass, getting a yelp.

"He likes your ass just as much as I do," Jyuushiro chuckled, eyes sparkling with an amused look on his face. Ichigo blushed and nuzzled into his lover's chest before sighing and pulling away. "We need to get you to the gate so you can get home," he said, pouting with Ichigo as the other nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Ichigo hummed, pulling away from the strong body fully before grabbing his duffel bag that was a bit more heavy with clothing that he had been given. The clothes included a new kimono for him that he had worn to a festival, making him happy about something that was his own and no one else's.

Once they arrived at the gate, Jyuushiro stole one last kiss before the gate opened, allowing Ichigo to walk through with a soft blush, landing in Urahara's training area. No one but Urahara was waiting for him, the other man smirking at him as Ichigo blushed at the look that he was getting from his soon to be second lover, shifting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Ichigo greeted, going with it when Urahara just pulled him into his arms, the feeling of a broader body against his own different from when he felt Jyuushiro's but just as welcomed, especially when broad hands laid themselves on his hips and squeezed gently.

"Have fun?" Urahara asked as he chuckled, watching the flush spread over Ichigo's cheeks. Jyuushiro had sent him several letters telling him about what had been going on while Ichigo was in Soul Society so he knew just how accepting of Urahara he would be. The tape that he had recorded of Ichigo's first time helped him quite a bit to.

"Yes," Ichigo muttered, blushing brightly at the leer and the fact that a long fingered hand came down to squeeze at his ass, making him squeak.

"I can feel Jyuushiro's reitsu all over you, little Ichigo, not to mention smell his scent," Urahara purred as he nuzzled into Ichigo's neck. The soft gasp as he brushed a particularly sensitive mark made him moan as his tongue danced out to taste it, feeling the lean body shudder and heard a sound of need escape. "Delightful."

"I need a shower, Urahara," Ichigo pouted, shivering at Urahara pulled away with dark eyes that snapped with lust. "I didn't have a very long time to shower this morning so I'm probably not as clean as I want to be. You can jump me as soon as I feel I'm clean."

"You're going to make me wait?" Urahara whined, getting a dry look which made him sigh and nod as he squeezed Ichigo around the waist. "Fine, fine. You can use my shower."

"You're actually going to let me into your shower?" Ichigo chuckled, surprised and pleased at that fact as he stroked Urahara's cheek.

"Yes, I am," Urahara hummed, pressing a kiss to the palm that he could reach. "You're not going to stay in the other room after all, but instead you're staying in mine," he continued, taking Ichigo's duffel bag, keeping one hand around the others waist and drawing him towards the ladder. Letting the other walk up the ladder, he was quick to follow, enjoying the way the younger man moved up the ladder.

Once they were up in the main shoten, Urahara lead Ichigo to his bedroom, letting his younger lover look around with a curious expression before he set the duffel bag onto a chair. Ichigo dug around after taking in the large, extremely comfortable futon, the light paint job that made the room feel airy but still cozy and the few pieces of furniture that were there for what looked to be for three people.

"You've been busy. Last time I peeked into your room, there were only two dressers," Ichigo hummed, getting a smirk as Urahara pulled one drawer open from the new dresser. Ichigo peeked into the drawer before giving Urahara a long look.

"Your father's doing. He said that you need to be happy and that living with me saves you gas to get to work and the school. Your roommates were very unhappy when I told them they were highway robbers for daring to make you spend so much on rent," Urahara said. His voice told Ichigo just how much fun his soon to be lover had. "I got last months rent and your deposit to."

"Did you make sure you got under the floor boards to?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow when Urahara bent over and opened the bottom long drawer. Looking inside was where he had stashed his pay stubs and some emergency cash that he had made sure that no one but his father had known about. "Dad told you?"

"Yes, your father told me," Urahara chuckled as the younger man dug around and pulled out some fresh clothing. Urahara knew that the pair of shorts that were in his hands were short while the shirt was huge, actually being one of his shirts that he wore on the odd occasion he went to a concert. "And when did you steal that, you little thief?"

Ichigo flushed and played with the shirt. "About two months ago. Tessai allowed me to borrow a shirt when I came over that one day that it was raining so hard it was flooding. I got drenched between my car and the front door. So while my clothes were drying, I borrowed a pair of pants and a shirt. I kinda kept the shirt without him knowing though," he explained, shrugging one shoulder. Urahara smirked and pulled Ichigo back into his arms once more and ran his lips over Ichigo's.

The kiss, starting out soft and sweet, was quick to deepen, Urahara sliding his tongue into the sweetness that was Ichigo's mouth as Ichigo pressed close and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ichigo responded to the kiss happily, using the skills that Jyuushiro had taught him, sucking on the invading tongue before laving his own over the slick muscle, teasing ever so slightly.

Urahara growled and pushed him against the dresser as one long leg came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into the nestle between Ichigo's legs. They both pulled away to moan, Ichigo's more of a gasping sound as Urahara rolled his hips into his own. "Urahara…really need to take a bath," he moaned, eyes closed as heat roared through him.

"Fine," Urahara growled, wondering what Ichigo was planning on doing as he let go of the sweet body with a pout. Ichigo chuckled and ran his hands down the other's chest with a wink.

"I took a shower every time before I was with Jyuushiro, mostly because I didn't want to be sweaty or dirty considering what he liked to do," Ichigo breathed out, still feeling needy and lusty from the kiss. Licking his lips as he turned from Urahara, picking up his clothes from where he had dropped them onto the floor, he winked at the older man and headed into the bathroom. He hummed in delight at the way the bathroom was set up.

The bathtub was huge and looked to be perfect for Jyuushiro when he had an attack while he was there while the shower stall would be perfect for at least three people to take a shower together. The thought made him wonder when they would do that. Blushing at the thought, Ichigo placed the clothes down onto the sink, noting that there were three basins instead of just one or two.

Shaking his head as he stripped out of his clothing, he dumped them into what he knew was his own hamper, noting that his dirty clothes had been taken away, probably to be cleaned by Tessai. Shaking his head once more, he started the shower, closing the door part of the way, knowing that if Urahara got impatient enough he would join him in the shower. Once the water was hot, he stepped under the heat with a moan, feeling his muscles unwind from the stress of having to leave one lover so soon after having just gotten him.

Humming lowly as he found his bathroom supplies hanging in their bag, he started to bathe, starting with his hair and moving down over his body, hissing every time he brushed over the sensitive spots on his body. His ears caught the sound of the door opening some more before closing behind Urahara, the man's reitsu drenched with his need.

Turning so that he was facing the shower head, his back to Urahara, he tipped his head back with a moan of pleasure as he smirked at the sound of the other man quickly undressing. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo smiled at him and turned once more, crooking his finger in a 'come hither' motion. Urahara was quick to comply, pressing Ichigo against the shower and making him moan as Jyuushiro's words came true.


	15. He's an Idiot 2 Pt 8

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Part: 8

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Yumichika, Ichigo

Word count: 3,411

AN: Another chapter…one to go! And then I start with number 3. *nods*

* * *

"So tell me how it feels to be in a threesome?" Yumichika drawled as he walked up to the lounging Ichigo. The younger shinigami was sitting on the porch of Jyuushiro's home while his two lovers reconnected inside, the sounds hidden away by a silencing kidos. Ichigo himself was in a simple kimono that split up the middle, leaving his long legs exposed to the world. Yumichika had to admit that Ichigo looked good, happy in a way that he hadn't been before.

"Three months and my first finals, and we're still going strong," Ichigo said, a smile twitching upwards. "Would you like some tea?" he asked, holding up an extra cup.

"Please," Yumichika hummed, sitting down on one of the steps as Ichigo poured some of the fragrant tea. "What kind is that?"

"Madarin orange," Ichigo replied, handing over the tea cup with a smile. "Kisuke suggested it to me actually and I've come to enjoy it a lot," he said as Yumichika tasted the tea.

"It is good. And you call him Kisuke? When did this happen?" Yumichika purred, watching Ichigo blush and smirk, an interesting look for his younger friend.

"Oh, sometime between our first time in the shower and falling onto his very comfortable futon I think," Ichigo mused as he stretched his legs out before him and crossed them. "It was a bit of a daze of pleasure at the time," he admitted with a smirk.

"Oh you naughty boy you," Yumichika purred, his eyes flaring in delight at the new information. "You know…Me, Ikkaku and Hana-kun were all very worried about you, my dear Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up from his cup of tea as he tilted his head. "Oh? Why?" he asked, Yumichika giving him a soft smile.

"You were lonely, Ichigo-kun. Here there are so many people coming together in relationships and you hadn't been able to have even a hint of a fling while you were a teen," Yumichika said, sipping a bit of tea. Ichigo smiled slightly. "So we were worried that you were getting lonely. Loneliness can hurt just as much as losing someone. We were actually going to try to hook you up with Jyuushiro-san and Urahara-san, but they beat us to the punch."

"I can tell you right now that I'm glad that Ukitake actually did figure out my slip of the tongue otherwise I would still be alone in a sea of couples," Ichigo hummed, pouring more tea into his cup. "And I really didn't mean to say anything but I did slip when I was talking with him."

"I'm glad that you three did come together in the long run. I don't believe I've ever seen you so relaxed like this," Yumichika said, getting a sweet look from the other man. "And so damn in love. It's good for you. How is your family and other friends taking it?"

"My dad and sisters are surprisingly happy about me being with Ukitake and Kisuke, despite the age difference. As for my friends," Ichigo said, rubbing a finger over the rim of his cup as he tried to think of how to best describe it. "They're okay that I'm a triad with two other men but a couple of them would have preferred that I get together with someone younger, like Renji or Shuuhei-san."

"They do know that both Renji and Shuuhei-kun are in their late 200's right?" Yumichika asked, blinking when Ichigo snorted.

"Apparently that's better than the fact that Kisuke is in his early 500's or that Jyuushiro is over a thousand. No matter the fact that Renji is planning his bonding with Rukia and Shuuhei-san just isn't what I want in a lover, much less a life partner," Ichigo drawled, scowling. "Sado and Uryuu-kun were the only ones to just accept that I'm now Jyuushiro's and Kisuke's lover, which I'm grateful for."

"I would be too, especially since you've known so many of them for years, a couple since you were kids," Yumichika hummed with a smile on his lips at the fact that Ichigo had at least two friends who stood by him. "At the very least you have your shinigami friends to support and help you in any way you need it."

"True. You guys, at least, haven't complained about the damn age difference," Ichigo sighed as he shook his head.

"Never will let you get hurt, sweety," Yumichika drawled, finishing his tea and placing the tea cup aside. "You're the baby of us and you've been through hell at such a young age. If you had been able to live your life normally, you would have died, come to Soul Society as a young kid and grown up to go to the academy."

"Oh goody, puberty all over again," Ichigo chuckled, eyes sparkling brightly as he teased his friend. "All of our enemies and the Winter War notwithstanding, I'm glad that I met you guys. Everyone has become very good friends and I would have never gotten together with my lovers, much less bring Kisuke and the Vizards back to a home that they had been forced to leave."

"That reminds me, how are the Vizards taking your new relationship with your two men?" Yumichika asked as he sat back on his hands, legs crossed Indian style.

"Kensai wants to pout about not asking me out earlier while the others are happy about us getting together. I believe that Shinji muttered that it was about time it had happened before he dragged Kensai off for some alone time," Ichigo told him, getting a low chuckle.

"Poor Vizard, losing his chances at a sweet little guardian strawberry," Yumichika chuckled, getting scowled at by Ichigo before he tossed a cookie that had sat in a small tin. "Thank you," the beautiful male chirped, taking the cookie and biting into it with a low laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ichigo snorted as he pulled out another cookie and ate it with a hum of pleasure. "At the least Shinji got his act straight for once and did something."

"I take it that it's been a long time coming?" Yumichika asked as he reached out and stole another cookie from the tin.

"Oh yes. I got Shinji drunk one time and he actually admitted to the fact that he had a thing for Kensai since they had become taichos but had never done anything because he didn't want to ruin their friendship," Ichigo said, eyes sparkling. "Those two have more sex than rabbits, only coming up for air to get food and to change their bed sheets."

"Damn, talk about honeymoon gone long," Yumichika chuckled, enjoying the time with his friend and fellow bottom. True, he topped as well, but at the moment, he was just a bottom with another bottom. "Have you heard about Shiba-san's brat brother?"

"I thought he was a bastard brother?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, getting a low chuckle.

"Their parents were married alas," Yumichika sighed, doing a dramatic pose before they burst into laughter.

"Anyway, what about Ganju?" Ichigo asked, getting his breath back and calming down enough to ask.

Yumichika sniffed before smirking at the other male. "Well, he was a good boy once he just happened to run across me and my lover's having a bit of fun in an alleyway. But for the last week…" he trailed off. "Well the little bastard has been harassing our Hanatoru-kun and driving him to near tears once more. We've had to keep him with either me or Ikkaku with Unohana-taicho's permission. A couple of times he hung around Kenpachi-taicho and they've gotten quite close with one another. Taicho is very unhappy with the Shiba brat and would happily transfer him out of the eleventh if he could get away with it."

"From what Jyuushiro has told me, there are no available spaces, not for a while at least. There are some shinigami who are planning to move on finally though. Live some new lives," Ichigo mused, tapping his bottom lip with a cookie before eating it.

"So for now, we have to keep him. Taicho put him with a tutor finally though, which is good," Yumichika hummed. "Taicho though is going to kick his ass, make him regret ever fucking with one of his people, even if they're a member of the fourth and a healer. Hana-chan is a part of the eleventh just by the fact that he's dating me and Ikkaku-kun. So Ganju is in a shit load of trouble."

"He's a stupid fuck, but we knew this," Ichigo sighed. "Another strike against him is that he actually went up to Jyuushiro and asked him just why he was dating a mere child with no skills."

"What did Ukitake-taicho do?" Yumichika asked, raising an eyebrow at the now smirking Ichigo.

"Haven't you wondered where he got the bruised ribs and nearly broken arm?" Ichigo cooed, Yumichika going still before looking at him. "Yeah, Jyuushiro planted a foot into his ribs and proceeded to tell him just what he needed to know about my so called non-existent skills as he twisted his arm back."

"Well, I don't think you're going to have to worry about being insulted ever again at the least," Yumichika snorted with a smile, pouring fresh tea into his cup.

"You should have Kenpachi kick Ganju around for a few hours. Show him that despite his academy training and the training from his sister that it doesn't mean he's anything spectacular," Ichigo drawled. "Especially against someone with sheer power and stamina on top of some training. Hell, I have power to match Kenpachi's on top of much more training and I only usually come out in a tie with him."

"You may have something there," Yumichika mused, glad that he had come to talk with Ichigo after all.

The front door opened, prompting them to look up, Ichigo smiling brightly up at Urahara.

"Ichigo had something?" the blond man asked as the youngest shinigami reached out a hand to beckon him down for a kiss. Which he happily did, kneeling down and bringing their lips together in a deep, slow kiss.

As they pulled apart, Yumichika said, "He was just helping me with an annoyance. I'll leave you guys alone." Standing up, he smiled smugly at the two lovers and stepped down off of the porch. "Ichigo-kun, I'll bring Hanatoru-kun over sometime soon," he promised before leaving. Ichigo chuckled and gathered the used dishes, placing them on a tray.

"Come on, my dear guardian, me and Jyuu-chan have something special for you," Urahara hummed as they stood. Once the tray was in the kitchen, Urahara lead him into the bedroom, making Ichigo's blood heat and his body tremble in anticipation.

9

Ichigo was sitting on a very soft pillow on top of Urahara's lap, feeling the night before, still sore from being taken by both of his lovers but still feeling smug satisfaction. The eleventh division had invited him and his two lovers, or so Yumichika had said when he had found them coming back from a date.

They had decided to go seeing as they had to cut their dinner short due to a waitress' insistent need to flirt with Urahara and then Jyuushiro when Ichigo had perched on the blond's lap. They had gotten annoyed, gathered their dinner to go and had left only to run across Yumichika, who had told them about the party.

Ichigo was holding a cup of soda, deciding to pass on any alcohol while Urahara and Jyuushiro both held a sake sauce. Yumichika and Hanatoru wandered towards them, Urahara making a sound and lifting the pillow and his lover up and off of his lap, putting him to the side.

"I am not going to stick around. I know exactly what you guys gossip about and I have no urge to listen to you three gossip," he stated, Ichigo giving him an amused look as he settled onto his new spot. He idly reached into Urahara's pants and grabbed the aspirin bottle from him before tucking it into a hidden pocket on his own kimono.

"Wimp," Ichigo chuckled as Yumichika sat down, Hanatoru perching in his lap with a shy smile. "Shoo. Go away. Let us talk and compare," he teased, Jyuushiro chuckled as Urahara made an annoyed sound.

"I can only hope that they don't compare to us," Urahara stated, pulling off insulted lover rather well before he smirked. Ichigo laughed lowly and leant forward to steal a soft kiss from his blond mate, Hanatoru cooing quietly as he leant against his own lover.

"Go on you two. I know that you both wish to speak with Kenpachi-san about the new interdivision program," Ichigo said as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips with a smile. Jyuushiro smiled and nodded his head, tugging Urahara up.

"Come on, Kisuke, let's go and leave Ichigo-kun with his friends," he hummed, drawing their lover away.

Yumichika twittered. "Yes, you two haven't let us have him in a long time. You've been so selfish," he purred teasingly. Ichigo flushed as he shrugged, amused by his friend.

"I've been selfish to," he said, finishing his soda with an amused look on his face. "Then again, we've been getting to know each other as lovers."

"Which is what needs to be done considering this is your first relationship," Hanatoru said. He smiled as he laid his head onto Yumichika's shoulder, feeling the other run his fingers through his hair. "Though I have a feeling that it was a good thing that you waited so long for such a relationship."

"It was, for me at least," Ichigo hummed, smiling as he put the soda cup in his hand aside. "There were so many people after me that wanted to date me just because I had so much power that I would have had a hard time figuring out who wanted me just for me and who wanted me for my power," he continued. Hanatoru nodded.

"You would have been hurt because of that," the tiny healer sighed, shaking his head with a small frown on his lips.

"You probably would have had kicked his ass for daring to do that to you," Yumichika mused, pressing a kiss to Hanatoru's shoulders. "I bet you're glad that you never took us up on that night together," he purred, his lover looking at him with some curiosity. "It was last year and we were all a little buzzed, celebrating the end of the Winter War."

"It never happened and I'm glad that I had waited for as long as I did," Ichigo sighed, smiling at the thought. "I know where I stand with them, and I know their feelings for me as well as mine for them. It's a good, solid relationship from the get go, which I'm very happy to have at this point."

"Especially since you will be coming to stay for good so much sooner than normal," Yumichika hummed.

Ichigo's lips twitched upwards in slight humor. "I was thinking of coming once I get my business degree here in 4 years. Outside of my family, I really don't have much tying me to the living world. Even the Vizards are coming here more often than not to visit, and my friends have free passes to come back and forth as they wish to."

"So you're going to just leave your body behind for good?" Hanatoru asked, tipping his head to the side in question.

"The original time line for me to live is actually very…wrong. I wouldn't be living to 40 but rather 30 max, and those last years would be very uncomfortable for me," Ichigo finally admitted. "Kisuke is actually turning my body into a gigai while we're here with Jyuushiro. A perfect gigai so I can finish my college years and visit, but my chain is almost completely broken through."

"Oh, Ichigo," Hanatoru gasped as he covered his mouth, Yumichika's eyes going wide as they leant towards Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it you guys. We've already talked with the sou-taicho about what is going on. I'll make weekly visits to here and on vacation I'll spend a week here with Jyuushiro before heading back. After I graduate, for all intent and purposes, I will be working in America, running a new candy store for Urahara. At least according to my bank accounts and tax records," he stated, smiling slightly. "A permanent gate will be set up in the training ground of both places while specialized mod souls will be the main employees."

"Sounds as if you guys have planned things out," Yumichika said. He and Hanatoru relaxed, knowing that everything had been taken cared of and that Ichigo was going to be watched over.

"That was a part of me spending so much time with Ukitake and Kisuke when I'm not at school or with my family," Ichigo hummed, smiling as he flashed back to all of the time he had spent with Urahara. It hadn't been sexual all of the time between the three of them, but also just being with each other, getting used to quirks and the way they lived. It was, in Ichigo's book, perfect.

"Well, at least you know things will be all set when you finally join us for good," Yumichika said, Hanatoru beaming brightly. "I hear that Ukitake-san gave his basement to Urahara-san for a lab and gave you one of the extra bedrooms for a private space," he drawled, watching Ichigo flush. One of the newer division members broke in and gave Yumichika a mixed drink, Hanatoru a lighter mixed drink and refreshed Ichigo's soda from a bottle before leaving quickly.

"He did. He doesn't want to move, and me and Kisuke both love his home so we're going to move in with him. Not much different then when Hanatoru moved in with you two," he said.

Hantoru gave his smiling lover a mock glare. "More like they just moved me right on into their home from the barracks," he drawled making Ichigo laugh at the 'I'm so innocent' look on Yumichika's face. Hanatoru chuckled and pressed several kisses to his face.

"To move on to another topic, I can't help but wonder just who will end up getting together next," Ichigo admitted as his brown eyes scanned over the people attending the party. He spotted Shuuhei standing with Rukia, Renji and Kira, waving to them and getting waves back.

"I bet it'll end up Shuuhei-san," Hanatoru said, tasting his drink via the straw that had come with it.

"Why do you say that, Hanatoru-kun? I've never seen him with anyone but his one nighters or with those girls that follow him around like groupies," Ichigo said, taking a moment to stare at Shuuhei over the rim of his glass. He could admit that if he hadn't been with Jyuushiro and Urahara, he probably would have landed in bed with the man. He was all sleek, deceptive strength and exceedingly handsome.

"Kenpachi-taicho has been checking him out but hasn't been doing anything since Shuuhei-san really doesn't advertise his bi-sexuality," Hanatoru told them, Yumichika giving him a smugly proud look on his face.

"Well, knowing Kenpachi, he'll find out, bide his time and make his move when the time is right," Ichigo purred, smirking. "Just a matter of some luck and Shuuhei going home with a guy in front of him."

"Considering the eleventh and the eighth are paired in the interdivision cooperation thing going on," Yumichika said, "that won't be hard. Should only take a few weeks."

"Don't forget, in three months Stark-san and Gin-san are being released from their house arrest," Ichigo mused. "Kira-san will be watching over them."

"And Kira did crush hard on Gin-san, but Gin-san never let anything happen between them," Hanatoru hummed.

"So either Kenpachi-taicho will jump Shuuhei-san or Kira-kun will end up with two lovers," Ichigo stated, getting looks from the other two. "An Arrancar is a lot like a Vizard. When we know if someone is interested, we don't waste time in getting them, otherwise we watch and bide our time."

"Then we'll take Kenpachi-taicho and Shuuhei-san," Yumichika stated, all of them nodding in agreement.

"Loser must cross dress at the summer festival in six months?" Hanatoru suggested, Ichigo and Yumichika both trading looks and agreeing to it as the party continued on around them.


	16. He's and Idiot 2 Pt 9

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 2

Fandom: Bleach

Part: 9

Characters: Ichigo, Urahara, Jyuushiro, Hanatoru, ect

Word Count:

AN: Final chapter for this one! Next round is He's an Idiot 3.

I wish to thank CutsyCat for her time in editing this lovely story and all those readers who have taken the time to read and review this for me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy He's an Idiot 3, starting next week.

Now, one last thing. Before I start posting He's an Idiot 3, I want to ask your opinions on what pairing should be written for He's an Idiot 5. He's an Idiot 4 is written already and 6 shall be an overview of all of the characters and what they are doing, maybe some surprises.

The current pairings in this story line is Yumichika/Ikkaku/Hanatoru, Urahara/JYuushiro/Ichigo, Kenpachi/Shuuhei and Stark/Gin/Kira.

Give me your ideas and I might do it. I already have one pairing that I'm going to do anyways.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on a very soft pillow on top of Urahara's lap, feeling the night before, still sore from being taken by both of his lovers but still feeling smug satisfaction. The eleventh division had invited him and his two lovers, or so Yumichika had said when he had found them coming back from a date.

They had decided to go seeing as they had to cut their dinner short due to a waitress' insistent need to flirt with Urahara and then Jyuushiro when Ichigo had perched on the blond's lap. They had gotten annoyed, gathered their dinner to go and had left only to run across Yumichika, who had told them about the party.

Ichigo was holding a cup of soda, deciding to pass on any alcohol while Urahara and Jyuushiro both held a sake sauce. Yumichika and Hanatoru wandered towards them, Urahara making a sound and lifting the pillow and his lover up and off of his lap, putting him to the side.

"I am not going to stick around. I know exactly what you guys gossip about and I have no urge to listen to you three gossip," he stated, Ichigo giving him an amused look as he settled onto his new spot. He idly reached into Urahara's pants and grabbed the aspirin bottle from him before tucking it into a hidden pocket on his own kimono.

"Wimp," Ichigo chuckled as Yumichika sat down, Hanatoru perching in his lap with a shy smile. "Shoo. Go away. Let us talk and compare," he teased, Jyuushiro chuckled as Urahara made an annoyed sound.

"I can only hope that they don't compare to us," Urahara stated, pulling off insulted lover rather well before he smirked. Ichigo laughed lowly and leant forward to steal a soft kiss from his blond mate, Hanatoru cooing quietly as he leant against his own lover.

"Go on you two. I know that you both wish to speak with Kenpachi-san about the new interdivision program," Ichigo said as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips with a smile. Jyuushiro smiled and nodded his head, tugging Urahara up.

"Come on, Kisuke, let's go and leave Ichigo-kun with his friends," he hummed, drawing their lover away.

Yumichika twittered. "Yes, you two haven't let us have him in a long time. You've been so selfish," he purred teasingly. Ichigo flushed as he shrugged, amused by his friend.

"I've been selfish to," he said, finishing his soda with an amused look on his face. "Then again, we've been getting to know each other as lovers."

"Which is what needs to be done considering this is your first relationship," Hanatoru said. He smiled as he laid his head onto Yumichika's shoulder, feeling the other run his fingers through his hair. "Though I have a feeling that it was a good thing that you waited so long for such a relationship."

"It was, for me at least," Ichigo hummed, smiling as he put the soda cup in his hand aside. "There were so many people after me that wanted to date me just because I had so much power that I would have had a hard time figuring out who wanted me just for me and who wanted me for my power," he continued. Hanatoru nodded.

"You would have been hurt because of that," the tiny healer sighed, shaking his head with a small frown on his lips.

"You probably would have had kicked his ass for daring to do that to you," Yumichika mused, pressing a kiss to Hanatoru's shoulders. "I bet you're glad that you never took us up on that night together," he purred, his lover looking at him with some curiosity. "It was last year and we were all a little buzzed, celebrating the end of the Winter War."

"It never happened and I'm glad that I had waited for as long as I did," Ichigo sighed, smiling at the thought. "I know where I stand with them, and I know their feelings for me as well as mine for them. It's a good, solid relationship from the get go, which I'm very happy to have at this point."

"Especially since you will be coming to stay for good so much sooner than normal," Yumichika hummed.

Ichigo's lips twitched upwards in slight humor. "I was thinking of coming once I get my business degree here in 4 years. Outside of my family, I really don't have much tying me to the living world. Even the Vizards are coming here more often than not to visit, and my friends have free passes to come back and forth as they wish to."

"So you're going to just leave your body behind for good?" Hanatoru asked, tipping his head to the side in question.

"The original time line for me to live is actually very…wrong. I wouldn't be living to 40 but rather 30 max, and those last years would be very uncomfortable for me," Ichigo finally admitted. "Kisuke is actually turning my body into a gigai while we're here with Jyuushiro. A perfect gigai so I can finish my college years and visit, but my chain is almost completely broken through."

"Oh, Ichigo," Hanatoru gasped as he covered his mouth, Yumichika's eyes going wide as they leant towards Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it you guys. We've already talked with the sou-taicho about what is going on. I'll make weekly visits to here and on vacation I'll spend a week here with Jyuushiro before heading back. After I graduate, for all intent and purposes, I will be working in America, running a new candy store for Urahara. At least according to my bank accounts and tax records," he stated, smiling slightly. "A permanent gate will be set up in the training ground of both places while specialized mod souls will be the main employees."

"Sounds as if you guys have planned things out," Yumichika said. He and Hanatoru relaxed, knowing that everything had been taken cared of and that Ichigo was going to be watched over.

"That was a part of me spending so much time with Ukitake and Kisuke when I'm not at school or with my family," Ichigo hummed, smiling as he flashed back to all of the time he had spent with Urahara. It hadn't been sexual all of the time between the three of them, but also just being with each other, getting used to quirks and the way they lived. It was, in Ichigo's book, perfect.

"Well, at least you know things will be all set when you finally join us for good," Yumichika said, Hanatoru beaming brightly. "I hear that Ukitake-san gave his basement to Urahara-san for a lab and gave you one of the extra bedrooms for a private space," he drawled, watching Ichigo flush. One of the newer division members broke in and gave Yumichika a mixed drink, Hanatoru a lighter mixed drink and refreshed Ichigo's soda from a bottle before leaving quickly.

"He did. He doesn't want to move, and me and Kisuke both love his home so we're going to move in with him. Not much different then when Hanatoru moved in with you two," he said.

Hantoru gave his smiling lover a mock glare. "More like they just moved me right on into their home from the barracks," he drawled making Ichigo laugh at the 'I'm so innocent' look on Yumichika's face. Hanatoru chuckled and pressed several kisses to his face.

"To move on to another topic, I can't help but wonder just who will end up getting together next," Ichigo admitted as his brown eyes scanned over the people attending the party. He spotted Shuuhei standing with Rukia, Renji and Kira, waving to them and getting waves back.

"I bet it'll end up Shuuhei-san," Hanatoru said, tasting his drink via the straw that had come with it.

"Why do you say that, Hanatoru-kun? I've never seen him with anyone but his one nighters or with those girls that follow him around like groupies," Ichigo said, taking a moment to stare at Shuuhei over the rim of his glass. He could admit that if he hadn't been with Jyuushiro and Urahara, he probably would have landed in bed with the man. He was all sleek, deceptive strength and exceedingly handsome.

"Kenpachi-taicho has been checking him out but hasn't been doing anything since Shuuhei-san really doesn't advertise his bi-sexuality," Hanatoru told them, Yumichika giving him a smugly proud look on his face.

"Well, knowing Kenpachi, he'll find out, bide his time and make his move when the time is right," Ichigo purred, smirking. "Just a matter of some luck and Shuuhei going home with a guy in front of him."

"Considering the eleventh and the eighth are paired in the interdivision cooperation thing going on," Yumichika said, "that won't be hard. Should only take a few weeks."

"Don't forget, in three months Stark-san and Gin-san are being released from their house arrest," Ichigo mused. "Kira-san will be watching over them."

"And Kira did crush hard on Gin-san, but Gin-san never let anything happen between them," Hanatoru hummed.

"So either Kenpachi-taicho will jump Shuuhei-san or Kira-kun will end up with two lovers," Ichigo stated, getting looks from the other two. "An Arrancar is a lot like a Vizard. When we know if someone is interested, we don't waste time in getting them, otherwise we watch and bide our time."

"Then we'll take Kenpachi-taicho and Shuuhei-san," Yumichika stated, all of them nodding in agreement.

"Loser must cross dress at the summer festival in six months?" Hanatoru suggested, Ichigo and Yumichika both trading looks and agreeing to it as the party continued on around them.


	17. He's an Idiot 3 Pt 1

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 3

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Kenpachi, Shuuhei

Word Count: 1,530

AN: And we come to number three. I hope you enjoy the crack like pairing. It's interesting that's for sure.

* * *

His head hurt, pounding away in time with his heartbeat as he reached out for the aspirin that he knew would be there, finding the small pills and water bottle. Pulling his arm back under the blanket, Shuuhei took the pain killers and settled in to let them work on his headache, making him wonder just why he kept going out with the other guys to get drunk.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both tended to spoil their sweet, rather tiny lover, Hanatoru, on the nights out that they did join while Renji behaved for fear of sleeping on the couch instead of being able to snuggle with his fiancé.

Iba was still a nimrod and sucked as a wingman while Ichigo had flat out stated that he had his hands full with his lovers and never wanted to get drunk after the last time he had done so. Though, Shuuhei could see why the younger man was like that, seeing as how he was getting as tired of drinking as Ichigo. Then again, maybe it wasn't so much the drinking as what usually came with it.

The meaningless flings got boring after a while and wasn't what Shuuhei was really wanting at the moment. Granted, he had gone to a guy's place the night before, wanting muscles instead of soft curves, but he hadn't lingered after the so-so sex, claiming an early morning. Which was true, leaving him waking up and waiting for the aspirin to kick in.

He moaned quietly at the feeling of Kenpachi's reitsu, burying himself deeper into his blankets. In the last two months, the divisions had started to mix with each other to inspire better interdivision cooperation and Shuuhei's division had ended up with Kenpachi's in the whole thing. This usually meant that the taicho of the Eleventh often came to find him if he wasn't on time, such as at that moment.

"Taicho, I swear that if you are planning to kick me out of bed, I will ram Kazeshini through your foot before going back to sleep," he threatened, growling lowly as he poked his head up and sending a glare at the man. Kenpachi leered as he reached out with a foot and nudged his ass to prompt him to get up.

"Come on, icicle, time to get going," he rumbled, dodging the pillow that was tossed at him. Shuuhei grunted and tossed his blanket aside, swinging his legs over the side of his bed before standing up with a slow stretch.

Kenpachi smirked as he eyed the younger man, noting that he was wearing a long shirt and a pair of night shorts that were scandalously short, leaving long legs bared. He had always known that Shuuhei-fukutaicho was lean, his usual top baring his arms to whoever wanted to look, but he rarely got to see him so bare.

"Go put the kettle on my stove would ya? And try not to burn my house down," Shuuhei said looking over his shoulder before walking to his bathroom, intent on taking a very hot shower.

Kenpachi chuckled and turned around to walk out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. In all of the time that the new program had been going on, he had gotten to know all about Shuuhei's morning habits, including his need for tea in the morning instead of coffee. And only after a hot shower that would leave him flushed and his muscles relaxed so he could get through the day so he wouldn't be in pain by the time he got home.

Kenpachi got used to these facts and had even taken to putting the kettle on when he got impatient for his morning spar.

Checking to make sure that there was water, Kenpachi put the kettle on the stove and let it heat as he eyed the laundry basket. He noticed that the clothes from the day before were rumpled and he had no doubt that if he got near it, he would only smell the bar and possibly Shuuhei's latest bar slut. Leaning against the counter, he rumbled his distaste at the thought of his sparring partner screwing some easy floozy who was possibly just looking for a quick fix and a rich husband.

"Why are you glaring at my laundry pile?" Shuuhei asked as he came out of his bedroom. His skin was still flushed from his shower, hair mused from the towel drying that he had done, fully dressed for the day. Kenpachi looked up from the glaring contest that he had been having with the laundry basket as the kettle went off.

"No reason," Kenpachi grunted as the younger shinigami pulled a cup down from a hook before retrieving the still whistling kettle and let it come down from the boiling and steaming point the water was at. "Get lucky last night?" he asked as Shuuhei poured hot water over a tea bag.

"Yeah, if you want to call it that," Shuuhei drawled, letting the tea bag seep as he dug out the sugar container and a thin of creamer.

"What? She suck in bed?" Kenpachi grunted. Shuuhei took a moment to squeeze his tea bag, dropping it into the sink.

"No, he was good, if you don't mind a quick tumble in the sack," Shuuhei finally stated. Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow at him with that interesting bit of news. "Yes, I said he. I'm an equal opportunity lover when it comes to lovers. I've had more women as lovers, granted, but I have had men as lovers before. Last night's romp was good but I'm getting tired of the one night stands, especially since most of my drinking partners are taken men now," he continued, sweetening his tea with a bit of sugar.

Kenpachi grunted as he crossed his arms, watching as Shuuhei sipped at his tea before finding a mixed bowl of fruit, eating it as he finished another cup of tea. The large man found himself having to rethink his original opinion about his fellow shinigami and his sexual enjoyments.

He had watched Shuuhei since the first spar that they had done together and had always wondered but had never really seen him with any partners that were males. But now that he had learned that the other man swung both ways, he would need to plan out how he would land the other in his bed.

"Right, let's go," Shuuhei finally said, breaking into Kenpachi's thoughts. The younger man was rinsing off his dishes and putting them into the dish drainer to dry while he was gone.

"Yep," Kenpachi grunted, pushing away from the counter as his sparring partner grabbed his own zanpactou and sliding it into his obi sash. "Hanatoru is gonna be the healer today. His boy toys are dealin' with the members this morning, puttin' them through their paces and that shit," he said they headed out on their way, bounding over the rooftops, heading for the Eleventh training grounds.

"Sounds good to me," Shuuhei hummed, landing lightly on a roof before launching towards the next roof. Kenpachi leered at the well oiled movements of the body before him and happily followed, staying just far enough back to watch the ass that teased him but still close enough to hear him. "How has that thing for the Shiba brat been going? I know that Ichigo is still ready to plant a foot deep into the idiot's gut."

"It's workin' for him. His sister is also helping to correct his attitude," Kenpachi replied, shrugging one shoulder. Shuuhei looked over one of his own as they landed in the practice field, Hanatoru already there, sitting on a boulder across the field from them.

"That's good," he mused, waving at the healer before once more turning to Kenpachi. "I'm surprised that you've put up with him for so long, especially with the way he's been harassing Hanatoru-kun, Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san the last few months," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Kenpachi snorted lightly as he removed his taichos haori, putting it aside with a shrug. "I didn't know just how bad it was. Apparently, they had thought that they had taken care of it but then Ganju started to fuck up again," he stated, pulling out his zanpactou as Shuuhei pulled Kazekashi out of his sheath. "Then the nimrod insulted Kurosaki-san and his lovers got pissy," he continued.

"He's an idiot and is learning his lesson," Shuuhei stated, taking his stance. "Come, let's spar. I still have paperwork to do today so I can't spend a lot of time here, unfortunately."

"Let's fight,' Kenpachi said, nearly growling in pleasure before attacking with a downward swing which was blocked easily.

Two hours later found Shuuhei with healed cuts and bruises, heading home for a quick hot shower before heading to the office.

Kenpachi was relaxing as Hanatoru offered suggestions on his technique and working on healing him. Once his cuts had been fixed, he gave the small healer a ride to his lover's before heading to his own shower. After that, he found himself in his office, thinking about Shuuhei and his own desires in regards to the young fukutaicho.


	18. He's an Idiot 3 Pt 2

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 3

Part: 2

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Kenpachi

Word count: 1,499

AN: Sorry about this being late. Wasn't on yesterday. *blushes*

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Kenpachi blew out a slow breath, eyes closing for a moment before they opened once more. Ever since that morning, after he had gone to his office after the spar with Shuuhei, he had been bugged by every damn member of his division, not allowed to think about what he wanted to think about.

Namely about what he wanted to do with the brat named Shuuhei.

Grunting , he stalked away from his bedroom door, shrugging out of his taichos haori and tossed it aside onto a desk. Standing before it, he quickly and efficiently removed the bells from his hair, the locks falling down around his shoulders before dropping them into a bowl.

Brushing out his hair, he turned away from the desk, eyes sweeping over the large, mussed bed before he walked to his personal bath. He noted that someone had picked up the room and grunted once more.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked himself, rubbing at his head with a sigh of displeasure. He hated living in the taicho's barracks but he also didn't want to live in some house with just Yachiru, no matter how nice. Pulling off his clothes, he tossed them into a hamper, sending his thoughts to what he had seen in Shuuhei's own hamper.

He had never once thought that the young fukutaicho was a bi man with a taste for the dark haired men. At least that's was what Hanatoru had told him when he had cornered the small healer without his lover's. Now all Kenpachi had to figure out was if the guy liked men who were taller and possibly stronger than him. But first, he wanted to get the bath with special oil over with so he could take a shower.

Bath run and oil poured into the hot water, Kenpachi grunted as he slid into the water, letting the oil and hot water work. He had a few bruises that hadn't been healed for the simple fact that they were deep and needed to come up on their own.

"Little brat sure as hell can hit," he muttered, poking at one bruise that sat high on his upper thigh, near his hip. Shuuhei had come at him with a low punch and landed it on his thigh instead of his gut like the kid had planned on.

It had been a lucky punch for Shuuhei but an unlucky one for Kenpachi since it started off a Charlie horse that had locked his entire leg, ending their spar. Kenpachi had growled but Hanatoru had put his foot down and nearly hadn't healed him at all. He had shut up after that, knowing he was going to be in some pain and hadn't wanted to add more.

Now he was glad that he had been told no more sparring with his various bruises that were throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Sighing, Kenpachi sank deeper into the water and let his head rest on the back of the tub, eyes staring at the wall before him. His mind returned to his sparring partner once more.

Kenpachi could admit, not only to himself but also aloud, that Shuuhei was a good looking man, and not lacking something completely masculine about himself. But that may have been because of the fact that he was well known to not care where he stuck it so long as to him, it was human and attractive.

They all knew that had he had the opportunity, he would have happily fucked the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Ciefer, or the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjacks if they had survived and been willing.

Shuuhei Hisagi wasn't beautiful, true, but he was handsome with a strong jaw and face. His eyes weren't wide but they weren't narrow either, but rather they reminded Kenpachi of naturally occurring bedroom eyes. His hair wasn't long, but wasn't short either, but somewhere between perfect for grabbing and tugging. His body was all tightly compact limbs and graceful movements, showing not only his training but also a natural grace that came with knowing how to street fight.

And from what he knew about Shuuhei, the kid was a rat and had been saved by the ex-taicho, Kensei, when he had been younger then Yachiru was. From that time, the now fukutaicho had worked hard to become strong, leaving the orphanage that he had been at when he had been unable to take care of himself and joined the academy soon after. Then the thing with the hollows attacking Renji's, Kira's and Momo's graduating class had happened, leaving the three the only ones alive of their class and Shuuhei permanently scarred.

From there, he had risen in the ranks, becoming a fukutaicho long before Renji had gone from a seated officer in the Eleventh to the fukutaicho of the sixth. After that he had been turned on by the man he had respected the most, leaving him to wonder if he had done something wrong.

To Kenpachi, now knowing all of that, Shuuhei was amazingly strong and smart, making him that much more desirable to have as a more permanent partner. And he was planning on what he was going to do to get him into his bed for good. All he had to do was wait once he had a plan.

Of course Kenapchi's mind provided him with a memory of Shuuhei right after one of their spars. He had been sweating, his clothes torn and covered with his sweat and blood. The younger shinigami had stripped out of his top, that the time had been more rags then shirt, and was using it to wipe off his face and skin. Kenpachi had eyed the lean body and wanted to lick off all of the sweat and blood before him.

Growling, he looked down at his groin and was greeted by a contently twitching prick, making him narrow his eyes down at it. "Great fuckin' timing," Kenpachi muttered and wrapped a hand around it, intent on getting past the need to bring himself pleasure.

His mind gave him a fantasy that had been floating around in his mind for the last month ever since he had seen Shuuhei without a shirt and newly fueled by the tempting glances earlier that morning.

In it, Shuuhei was begging to be fucked, all laid out on Kenpachi's bed, skin flushed and cock hard. His caramel colored nipples would be hard and flushed from his larger lover's attention while dark marks would map where Kenpachi had been.

Green eyes would be blown with lust as long legs would spread wide to accept him deep into the writhing body that rocked with each thrust inwards. And the sounds that Shuuhei would make, begging and pleading with each movement…

Kenpachi let the fantasy run rampant through his mind, heating his blood just as surely as his hands as it rubbed up and down over his cock. Rubbing at the head of his prick, he groaned and thrust up into his hand as he felt his climax start to tighten in his groin. Growling heavily, a picture of a blissed out Shuuhei solid in his mind, Kenpachi came, cock jerking in his hand and spilling white into the water around him.

Coming down from his climax, Kenpachi swirled the water around as he enjoyed the relaxation that came from the release of pleasure. He made sure that his hand was clean before he pulled the plug to let the water out from the tub and stood up, intent on his shower. After he had washed completely, he dried and dressed before moving to the extra large window seat, pulling out a long pipe and his favored tobacco.

Once the pipe had been packed, he lit it and settled in to think as he smoked. He would need to be careful when it came to getting Shuuhei into his bed, especially with his reputation of either just fucking or fighting, but never really having any kind of a real relationship with anyone.

To be truthful, he never really had time to have a relationhip. First he had been traveling with first Yachiru and later Yumichika and Ikkaku before landing in the heart of Soul Society and becoming taicho. After that, he had been busy with running a division, training, and keeping Yachiru from killing everyone because she wasn't feeling good and they annoyed her.

He hadn't been able to date and wouldn't have unless they liked Yachiru and she liked them in return anyways.

Tapping the pipe stem against his bottom lip, he smirked at the thought that Shuuhei was in all actuality one of the few people that Yachiru liked and didn't attack. Chuckling, Kenpachi made a note to really think about that fact, after he got some sleep. Tapping his pipe clean, he stood and headed for bed, knowing that he would be able to start on getting Shuuhei into his bed for good.


	19. He's an Idiot 3 Pt 3

Title: He's an Idiot

Part: 3

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Shuuhei, Kira

Word count: 1,583

AN: Why am I posting this at 2 in the morning? Because I'm awake, that's why.

* * *

Leaning back on the couch, legs crossed and looking bored as he swirled his sake cup around, Shuuhei gazed at the thoughtful Kira as he stared at his own cup. They had gotten together to talk about swapping a few of their division members and had ended up just relaxing with a warm bottle of sake and some snacks that Ichigo had tested on them, claiming a mother's recipe.

Kira reached out and picked up another fluffy and very soft cookie, eyeing it. "Do you think that Ichigo knew how addicting these are?" he asked before biting into it.

Shuuhei reached out and snagged another cookie before shrugging one shoulder. "Probably about as much as Hanatoru knows his cakes are," he said, biting into the cookie and right into a gooey center, making him work to catch the flood of caramel. "And he just had to mix in those filled ones right?" he asked, finishing the cookie before licking his fingers.

"I'm going to have to demand more of them from him, I just know it," Kira sighed as he reached out for another. "If we didn't train so much we would be getting fat off of these."

"Yep." Shuuhei finished off his sake, putting his cup to the side with a grunt. "So I hear you will be babysitting Stark-san and Gin-san," he said, looking to his friend.

"I'm not babysitting them. I'm merely making sure that they are able to rejoin the world outside of their house. Just because they have to move in with me doesn't mean a damn thing," Kira stated, waving his cup with a frown. "As if having to listen to them fucking in my guest bedroom isn't going to suck enough"

"Shuuhei sat up on his elbows, blinking at the other man with wide eyes. "You mean that Gin-san and Stark-san are…How the fuck does that work?" he blurted out.

Kira burst into laughter, feeling the sake buzzing through his system. "I'm very sure that Stark-san is very capable of fucking Gin-san and quite vigorously from what I've heard from the complaints of those who need to watch over them," he finally said, stopping with his laughter as he laid back onto the cover, spread eagle.

"Ah man, fuck you," Shuuhei groaned as he flopped back onto the couch with a low groan, covering his eyes with one arm, shaking his head. "You know what I mean, you pain in the ass," he grunted, one foot reaching out to nudge at the sprawled out man with his toes. "I had never once thought that the lazy one, Stark-san, would ever expend energy, even if it is to nail Gin-san to the bed."

"Oh, yes, please, plant that image into my head and expect me to not kill a few more motors over the next few days," Kira groaned, pouting at his friend. Shuuhei just gave him a shit eating grin as he used one hand to pour a fresh cup of warm sake from the bottle. "You suck so much right now," he stated, reaching up and stealing a pillow to throw at his friend, his aim ending up off from what he had drank.

"I'm wishing I was sucking on something right now but I really am not looking for some one night stand," Shuuhei mused as he sat up to sip at his drink. "I know that you're getting tired of all of the nimrods at the bar hitting on you."

"Yeah, I am," Kira sighed, shoving a hand through his hair and leaving it a mess around his face. "On top of that, I have to use my damn toys because I keep dating the idiots that can't seem to get me off," he complained.

"And thus the reason why I top more often than not," Shuuhei said, nodding his head with a smile on his lips. "At least until I know the person is good."

"I like being a bottom, thank you very much," Kira stated, smirking at the glare he got before Shuuhei pouted.

"I wouldn't mind bottoming if I could find someone worth it," he grunted, finishing his sake with one last swig of his drink, once more relaxing back on the couch. "I've seen a few people checking you out lately and they're all pretty good lookin'," Kira mused, smirking at his friend. Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow and eyed the tray of cookies.

"Yeah? Any of them higher than a fifth seat?" he asked, giving in and snagging another cookie, once more getting a gooey center.

"One or two, though one is a part of your division and I know you prefer to date outside of them," Kira mused, following Shuuhei's example and grabbing a cookie. "Though one is Kenpachi-taicho," he said around the bite of his cookie.

"You're joking right?" Shuuhei asked as he gave Kira a look of disbelief, shaking his head. "No fucking way has he been looking at me. He would have made a move, especially since we've been sparring and working together," he said.

Kira sat up with a smirk at his friend. "Not if he thought that you were purely straight," he purred. Waving a finger at his friend, he continued with, "You don't really come off as a bi-sexual man you know, so it is possible that he didn't want to waste his time on getting you if he wasn't going to end up with you in bed."

Shuuhei squinted at him with a heavy frown on his lips. "That made no sense what so ever," he finally said.

"You're right," Kira said after he thought about it for a moment. "Okay, Kenapchi, possibly thinking that you aren't bi or interested in men in this case, wouldn't want to make a move without knowing if he had a chance of getting you under him and in his bed," he stated, popping the last of his cookie into his mouth.

Shuuhei blinked as he stared at his friend, mind working over the information he had been given before making a thoughtful noise. "You're right, you little brat," he huffed, falling back to lie down again. "Damn it. You know what, he asked if I had fun with a woman this morning and I did have to tell him that I was bi. Can't believe that I completely forgot about it."

"Were you half awake and eating while you enjoyed your tea?" Kira added in some curiosity. Shuuhei took a moment to think about it before nodding his head, not bothering to look at him from his spot on the couch. "That's why, sweet boy toy, you forgot all about it. You have this bad habit of forgetting things before you have your third cup of tea or even a cup of coffee on your rush days."

"Fuck off," Shuuhei groaned, rubbing at his face as he tried not to pout unhappily at the thought. "So what do you think he's going to do now that he knows?" he asked, idly watching as Kira crawled towards him to sit near his head.

"I have a feeling that Kenpachi-taicho will make a move on you. Depending on if he wants a relationship or if he wants a few tumbles will dictate what he does," Kira mused as he grabbed the tray of cookies and started to nibble one, finding it full of chocolate and peanut butter chips, making him moan in pleasure.

"Goody, I get to wait for him to get off his ass," Shuuhei grunted as he flipped over onto his stomach as Kira smirked at his friend again. "Don't look so damn smug, Kira. You're gonna end up killing at least three more vibrators before December comes," he stated, watching the blond pout at him.

"Fuck off, bitch boy. See if I give you any more of my cookies," Kira threatened, holding the plate away before giving in and handing the pouting Shuuhei half of the remaining cookies. "I will have to go to the shop soon though, especially with those two coming around. If they're the bunnies that I hear they are, then I'm going to need them."

"Or you could find yourself a new partner," Shuuhei suggested as he bit into a new cookie, getting a snort.

"Not likely. I still have that nasty rumor that I was worshipping Gin-sans cock from the day I joined the Third," Kira said, biting into his cookie, "still following around after me." He sighed softly. "So it's a bit hard to find a lover who doesn't think the moment that Gin-san shows me the least bit of attention that I'll be the loyal puppy dog. It's annoying," he whined, Shuuhei petting his head.

"Do you think that Gin-san and Stark-san has heard of that rumor?" Shuuhei asked, raising an eyebrow. Kira swallowed, one hand covering his mouth at the horror of that thought.

"Oh, God, I hope not," Kira moaned. "I don't want them to think that I'm going to try to butt into their relationships or anything. Do you think the idiots kept their traps shut?" he asked, looking at the older man with hopeful eyes. Shuuhei had to think about that for a moment, lips pressed together as he ran over who was on duty to watch those two. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not a fucking chance, Kira. Not a chance. Somehow the ones with the biggest mouths were put on guard duty," he stated. Kira moaned in horror.


	20. He's an Idiot 3 Pt 4

Title: He's an Idiot

Fandom: Bleach

Part: 4

Characters: Kenpachi, Shuuhei

Word count: 1,503

AN: Another chapter, another week. :D

* * *

"So you want the Shiba brat and his mentor? Why?" Kenpachi grunted as he looked up from the paperwork before him to gaze at Shuuhei as he looked through the profiles on Kenpachi's men. The berserker taicho was doing the same with the profiles of his fukutaicho companion.

Shuuhei looked up and closed the folder that he had been reading and tapped a finger on the pile of them. "I want his mentor to be precise, but fuck am I letting that idiot free to fuck around with Hana-chan's relationship some more. The little guy really made me respect him with the way he helped Ichi-chan," he stated. Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with the chan going on?" he grunted. He eyed the way the other flushed as he played with his pen.

"I've hung out with their lovers way too much and it's kind of stuck. I used to get scowled at by Ichi-chan all the damn time before he pinned me with Shuu-kun," Shuuhei stated, shrugging. "Only him and Hana-chan get away with it though."

"Is that why Ikkaku came back with a black eye and a lump on his head yesterday?" Kenpachi asked, humor evident in his voice. Shuuhei snickered as he nodded his head.

"Yep. I landed a rather nice hit on his head with an ink pot," Shuuhei said before laughing and shaking his head. "It was Ichigo who gave him the black eye though. The idiot dared to comment on his lip and smug smile so Ichi-chan had to retaliate."

"Sounds like Ichigo," Kenpachi said, a rumbling chuckle escaping him as Shuuhei shrugged and smiled. "So, again, why Shiba and his mentor?" he asked.

"And again, I want his mentor more than I want him. The man is a genius when it comes to brawling and street fighting. There's only so much I can teach because I wasn't on the streets long enough to learn everything. Renji and Rukia were more hit and run fighters during their street days," Shuuhei said, jabbing a pen in his companion's direction. "I may be learning how to think on my feet but I'm still not that great."

"From what I've heard, before that blind bastard got his hooks into ya, ya used to be pretty damn good listenin' to your instincts," Kenpachi grunted, once more watching the way the younger man flushed with his words.

"Yes, I know, I was stupid to allow someone to change me, but a close relationship can mess with you," Shuuhei mused. Kenpachi was shocked silent by the news. No one had even gotten a whiff of the fact that Tousen and Shuuhei had been fucking before what was now known as The Betrayal. But to hear it come from the younger shinigami was shocking.

"You were fucking the blind bastard?" Kenpachi finally blurted out before clearing his throat in surprise at himself.

Shuuhei blinked a few times at the berserker taicho before flushing gently. "It's more like he was fucking me. With much enthusiasm," he admitted, shrugging with a smile. "No one really knew because we didn't want them to know. Or rather, he didn't want anyone to know. Now I know why he didn't."

"And here I always thought that only Kira and that foxy bastard were fuckin'," Kenpachi grunted, getting an amused look from Shuuhei as the man chuckled.

"Kira-kun and Gin-san actually never once fucked. Gin-san made sure of it," Shuuhei told him, enjoying the look of shock on Kenpachi's face.

"But…" the large man sputtered, suddenly at a loss for words as he stared at the bored looking Shuuhei.

"Nope. They were just close friends and nothing more. Kira-kun is finding it outright annoying that he's having to deal with that rumor following him around and really fucking up any chance at a real relationship," Shuuhei said, waving a hand with a smile dancing on his lips. "Those who are close to him knew the truth and his annoyance with it."

"Great, a rumor that has no truth to it," Kenpachi chuckled with a smirk. "Just like the ones that are starting about Kira using a kido to shut Hitsugaya up after the brat opened his mouth again," he continued.

Shuuhei smirked and leant forward, resting his chin on one hand. "The thing is, Kira did do that. Hitsugaya-taicho started in on how he could become Gin-sans happy, and I quote, 'cock sucking whore', unquote. Kira decided that he needed a time out and bound his mouth. That is before he laid out the truth very calmly and in an organized manner."

"Really now?" Kenpachi asked, interested in the newest information. He had heard that the fukutaicho of the third could be icy when he was pushed to the very edge of his patience, but to actually hear about him doing something had been rare to happen.

"Oh yes, from what I've seen, Hitsugaya-taicho has been keeping his mouth shut," Shuuhei continued, putting a file aside onto a reject pile. "He learned his lesson about talking about what he obviously doesn't know," he stated with a smile dancing on his lips.

"About time the brat learned something," Kenpachi grunted as he turned back to the profiles provided to him by Shuuhei. "Yeah, you can have Tai and his brat," he finally said, handing the two files of the people he wanted. "I want these two though. They can both use their asses kicked a few times."

Shuuhei took the files and read over who it was before nodding. "You can have them. I have no doubt that you'll get them into shape," he said, handing them back with a full smile on his lips. "Have fun with them."

"Thanks," Kenpachi grunted as they started to fill out the paperwork to trade the division members. Yachiru suddenly squealed as she ran into the office and pounced upon the indulgent looking Shuuhei as he put aside his filled out paperwork, his other arm wrapping around the pink haired child.

"Hello, Yachiru-chan," Shuuhei said, smiling down at her and getting a bright, happy smile from her. "What have I said about jumping on me while I'm working on paperwork?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenpachi settled in to watch how the younger man handled Yachiru, knowing that it would either solidify his decision or make him rethink it.

"That I shouldn't do it otherwise you could mess up something important and have to redo it all," Yachiru said, pouting as she looked sheepish.

"Correct. Luckily I was finished with my current bit of paperwork," Shuuhei hummed, patting her hair down with a smile. "Now I have something for you," he said, reaching for his bag and digging around it before pulling out a wrapped package. Yachiru squealed again and took the package, happily ripping into it, the wrapping going flying around them before stopping.

"So pretty!" she yelled, holding up a hand knitted scarf. It was rather long but Kenpachi figured that with the way Yachiru used her clothes as weapons that it was a good idea. The color was one that the taicho couldn't identify.

"Where did you buy that?" he finally asked, wondering if he would be able to buy a few more for Yachiru in other colors.

"I didn't buy it," Shuuhei admitted as Yachiru wrapped the scarf around her neck and played with the ends. "I knit in my free time and I promised that if Yachiru-chan did her lessons without complaint and did well, that I would make her one in the color of her choice. Surprisingly, she chose a rather dark magenta for her scarf," he said, Kenpachi blinking at him.

"Well, you learn something new every day," the large man grunted as he sat back on one hand.

"Shuu-Shuu is really nice and cool," Yachiru chirped happily. "He doesn't treat me like a baby or anything like that."

"Just because you are a young girl does not mean that you are a baby. You're just learning what others learn, adding to your knowledge," Shuuhei stated, tweaking her nose with a finger, getting another smile from her. "And those that underestimate you deserve to be shown up," he continued.

As Shuuhei interacted with Yachiru, explaining to her why she needed to know how to properly write her kanji, Kenpachi watched with a thoughtful eye. He had known that Yachiru enjoyed being around Shuuhei but he hadn't known that it had been the young man who had gotten her into actually learning and doing her lessons.

Even if he did have to bribe her to do so.

Kenpachi smirked as she settled into Shuuheis lap and yawned, apparently ready to take a nice long nap. Shuuhei just wrapped an arm around her and continued to go through the profiles before him. The easy way the two moved around each other and were happy to be around each other made his decision solid.

He would take Shuuhei to his bed and keep him in his life for good.


	21. He's an Idiot 3 Pt 6

Title: He's an Idiot

Arc: 4

Part: 6

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Kira, Shuuhei

Word count: 1,783

AN: Ah…last chapter for this one. :D Next week, we start with He's an Idiot 4, which is Kira/Gin/Stark in various ways. :3 Enjoy.

* * *

"So how is your thing with Kenpachi?" Kira asked as he eyed the multitude of boxes that lined one wall of Shuuhei's home, making his friend blush as he laid out their take out.

"Call it a relationship because that's what it is, unconventional as it is," Shuuhei said, waving a hand to the coffee table. "And it's going along so well that he actually bought a new home on the edge of the Eleventh, near the Eighth," he continued as he sat down on a pillow. Kira gazed at him with disbelief in rich blue eyes for a moment before he burst into laughter. "Oh fuck off."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really I am," Kira giggled, wiping his eyes with a smile on his lips, a wonderful sight to Shuuhei. "Well, when the guy makes a move, he makes a move," he hummed with a shake of his head. "Please say you got something with shrimp in it."

"Of course I did." Shuuhei pointed at one take out bowl with his chopsticks before grabbing one that held noodles with some sauce and chicken along with the noddles. "Anyways, the only reason why I'm not there is because I need to finish packing for tomorrow and because Zaraki is with Yachiru, who has a particularly nasty chest cold. I wouldn't be much good beyond relieving him but I'll be doing that in the morning."

"Poor Yachiru-san. To be caught in that summer shower and right as Hitsugaya-taicho had to release his shikai," Kira hummed as he poured some of the shrimp onto his plate. "She's not going to get any worse is she?"

"No," Shuuhei said, shaking his head and finding the dango, adding it to his plate and handing it over. "Unohana-taicho said that she just needs rest, lots of fluids and to keep out of any cold; so her room is rather nice and toasty compared to the rest of the house. I gave them my little box heater since the heater isn't fixed yet," he continued as they split the food between them.

"What's wrong with it?" Kira asked as he bit into a dango ball with a hum. "There are a few wires that are corroded and need to be replaced before it can be used. Someone is coming sometime tomorrow to fix it for us." He popped the dango ball into his mouth with a hum of pleasure.

"Well, that's good," Kira mused as they dug into their food. It had been almost two months since Kenpachi had gotten tired of waiting and had been pushed to pounce by a hollow nest clear out gone horribly wrong. Since then, Kenpachi and Shuuhei had been very happy as they built a real relationship between them. Many people had thought that they wouldn't last beyond a month, if not a week, but they were all surprised by the very fact that they had lasted and were finally becoming a single household.

Yachiru was a very happy little girl, finally getting the ever so wanted and coveted second parent like person. She had even taken to calling him Shuu-papa in the last couple of weeks, much to Shuuhei's pleasure. He had taken to being a father like a duck to water and doted on her while helping her learn how to be a proper fukutaicho very slowly.

It surprised everyone who wasn't close to Kenpachi or Shuuhei, or at least knew how things worked with them. As Ichigo had said one day to a lower Eleventh seat, "You never quite know what is brewing beneath his face, what he would do next. All you can do is expect the crazy bastard to do something unexpected." He had then kicked the idiots ass for the next oh so smart comment about his bottom status and getting on his knees.

"So you're going to head over there tomorrow huh?" Kira asked, eating a bit of noodles and chicken as he gazed at his mint eyed friend.

"Yeah. A few of the Eleventh divisioners on Kenpachi's shit list is going to haul the stuff over, via a carriage mostly for the heavy stuff. I'll be there to make sure it all stay's in one piece," Shuuhei said, looking to his friend. "Isn't Gin-san and Stark-san getting out tomorrow?" He asked, waving his chopsticks at Kira. The moan of unhappiness that came from the younger man answered his question. "Sorry about leaving you to do that on your own there, Kira."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Kira moaned, rubbing at his face with one hand before shoving a shrimp into his mouth. "I'll just have to suck it up and do this without a hand holder. I'm just worried because one of the idiots did open their mouths about the damnable rumor that keeps following me around," he continued after he swallowed the bite of food. "Of course, the idiot also hasn't really been paying attention to anything those two said about anything that doesn't have anything to do with the Winter War and any stashes that Aizen may have put around."

"I seriously need to work on some people's observational skills," Shuuhei complained, groaning lowly to himself as he made a mental note to do that. "So you don't know what the fuck they're thinking or how they're gonna act around you?" he questioned.

Kira took a moment to finish his food before answering. "Yeah, I'm going in blind here. Which sucks much for me," he said, snarling lowly before shaking his head. "It will not be a fun meeting tomorrow."

"You're going to have to go over the rules, guidelines and their new duties right?" Shuuhei asked as he poked around in one of the take out bowls. He ate a bamboo chute as he gazed at Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Not only that but I have to be introduced to Stark-san the first time. Anytime I went to speak with Gin-san, Stark-san was always asleep. Though Lilynette is a sweet young girl despite her violent tendencies towards Stark-san," Kira said, cleaning up the empty containers as Shuuhei continued to eat, watching him. "So this will be a very awkward meeting on my end and I am not looking forward to this."

Shuuhei shook his head with a slight frown. "You'll do just fine. You and Gin-san have been talking and getting to know each other once more for the last couple of years so just go in tomorrow as the professional fukutaicho you are and the friend you can be. You'll do just fine," he promised. Standing, they dumped the trash in the kitchen and moved to the living room. After flopping onto the couch, Kira propped his feet onto a plastic bin.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Kira hummed, playing with the hair that fell over one eye, lips twitching as he thought of what was going to happen the next day.

He had indeed never met Stark face to face, the Espada having always been sleeping or training in the specialized training room that had been placed under their house by Urahara when they had been moved from the dungeons. They had moved after it had been confirmed that they were closely tied to each other and that Gin had been under Aizen's control. But the man still interested Kira, just for the simple fact that he was a constant presence, even when he wasn't in the room.

It had made for some exceedingly detailed dreams that forced Kira to stay away for a bit of time so he wouldn't give away what he was thinking about.

"I have killed three more vibrators and gone through four very large bottles of lubes preparing to deal with those two," Kira suddenly stated, Shuuhei giving him a wide eyed look. "Not to mention all the fucking batteries that I used."

"Have you ever thought of maybe investing in some rechargeable batteries and maybe some power bases for your toys?" Shuuhei asked. "And with the way you go through toys, the store must be worshipping at your feet."

"I'm actually going to give in and go to the human world, buy the male version of a rechargeable jack rabbit," Kira admitted. "I have never gone through so many toys in such a small amount of time, not until I had to start dealing with those two to make sure that they're ready to work once more," he whined, flailing his legs as Shuuhei chuckled lowly. "I'm going to need to either find a lover who's really good in bed or stock up on toys, lube and batteries."

"Could always find one of those 'clone a willy' kits. I went with Hana-chan and Ichi-chan to buy one. Something about doing something for Yumichika-sans birthday. I didn't ask why but I did find out if could be used for someone up to twelve inches long and at least two around. Could find an ex-lover and use it on him," Shuuhei suggested before getting smacked by a pillow wielded by Kira.

"Fuck you, dick boy toy," Kira snarled, eyes narrowed at his friend. Shuuhei burst into laughter before fending off the pillow once more, still laughing. It was the frantic knocking on his door that brought the attack to an end, prompting Shuuhei to jump up and nearly run for the door.

Opening it, he found an Eleventh division seated officer standing there, dancing on his feet. "What? Did something happen?" he snapped, the member snapping off a quick, sharp salute.

"Shuuhei-fukutaicho, Yachiru-fukutaicho wants you and there's an emergency that Kenpachi-taicho needs to get to," he said, still dancing on his feet.

"Alright. Kira! Got to go!" Shuuhei called out, Kira waving him off with a smile. As the door closed behind his friend, the younger man moved around to finish cleaning things up and packing away the last of the clothes.

Once he was done, Kira locked up behind himself and headed to his own home, bounding over the roof tops, his mind working over time. He was still nervous about the meeting the next day but Shuuhei was right. All he could do was go in and be himself while trying to keep the fact that he would probably go home and kill some more batteries off hidden.

It was not going to be an easy deal and he knew it. Landing before his front door, Kira pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, groaning to himself. "What a fine, fine hole I have dug for myself this time. I just had to volunteer to watch them," he sighed before closing the door behind him, intent on going to bed.


	22. He's an Idiot 4 Pt 1

Title: He's an Idiot 4

Fandom: Bleach

Part: 1

Characters: Kira, Stark, Gin

Word count: 1,812

AN: Okay, almost didn't post this! Oops.

Now, I have something to say. I don't care what bug crawled up your ass, but I don't fetishize homosexuality! For fucks sake people! Stop it you pain in my asses! I hate that I have to say this and this is not aimed to my readers/fellow writers. I write gay characters because I like writing gay characters. I write straight, bi, lez, and cross dressing characters to. I'm equal opportunity.

So if I get another one that says that I fetishize homosexuality, I'm going to put your review out there for all to mock. And tell you why you're wrong.

* * *

Swallowing heavily, Kira walked up the stairs to the house that Stark and Gin lived in, wondering if he would make it through the next bit of time or if he would end up dying of embarrassment. Making sure that his clothes were straight and his fukutaichos badge was sitting correctly, he knocked on the door and waited for the guard to answer.

Once the door had been opened, he relieved the guard and waited for the guy to leave before heading for the living room where he found Stark and Gin waiting for him.

"Hell, Gin-san," Kira greeted, smiling at Gin before looking to Stark. The ex-Espada was a good looking man with wavy brown hair and grey eyes that watched with a focus that belayed his lazy nature. He wore something like what he had worn as one of Aizen's Espadas but the color was a nice shade of gray instead of black or white. "And you are Stark, correct?" he asked as he sat down on the couch, clip board on his lap and feet set to the side.

Stark smiled and nodded. "I am. You're Izuru Kira. Gin has been telling me all about you," he said, watching with avid eyes as Kira blushed at the words.

"Really now?" Kira asked, clearing his throat. He could still blush when Gin did something unexpected, like talking about him without him knowing about it. "Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," Stark hummed, Gin giving his lover an amused look, smiling at him.

"Izuru-kun, I understand that we'll be stayin' with ya in your home," Gin purred, smirking at the wide eyed look he got from Kira.

"Ah yes, you both will be. My house has an extra room and you really must have someone watching you at night, or at least have someone close by to keep tabs on your power," Kira said, looking down at the papers in his clip board. "So I volunteered because I'm less likely to turn you guys in on some fucked up charges.

"Oh, he cusses," Stark purred, watching the other man with dark gray eyes, making Kira shift in his seat as he played with his clip board once more.

"On occasion. Anyways, before I take you to my home, there are some boundaries that I must go over with you two so you both can move around without trouble," he said, flipping the top page over so he could read. "Your reitsu signatures will be watched, mostly to see if you draw your weapon outside of training. We do have records of that by the way, from your time in the training grounds."

"Has Maya-chan been watchin' us?" Gin asked, leering when Kira coughed and blushed.

"He did…record the times you weren't training down there," Kira squeaked as he continued to fiddle with the papers. "Apparently your reitsu doesn't really change when you're…busy. Just…spikes for a few seconds," he continued, turning an even bright red as Stark smirked at him. "Yes, the idiot showed me the read outs, including ones that covered when you both were in your rooms."

"Oh really, Izuru-chan?" Gin purred, crossing his legs as he sat forward, barely opening his eyes, dark red shining through. "I have a feeling that something happened to those read outs."

Kira just smiled sweetly as he rearranged his papers. "They may have gone up in a burst of flame before Yamamoto-soutaicho shut him down for invasion of privacy," he said. Gin started to laugh as he leant next to his lover. Stark joined him in his laughter, the mix of richness sending a shiver up and down Kira's back as he firmly clamped down on his bodies responses. "To move on, Gin-san, you are being reinstated as the taicho of the Third. Stark-san will be acting as your assistant and runner so I can keep up with my own duties," he continued, handing the two lovers the print out of what duties were expected to be done by all three of them.

"All of this includes a lot of paperwork," Stark said as he wrinkled his nose, looking over the duties with Gin. "And training with the division members of the third and the sixth?" he queried.

"Well be easing you into that duty so the members of the division's have time to get used to having to listen to you and being punished by you once more," Kira told them with a shrug. "At least punished by Gin-san."

"So I'm ta be taicho once more huh?" Gin chuckled, resting his arm on the back of the couch as Kira nodded his head. "So, do tell us about this interdivision cooperation that is goin' on," he requested. He and the man next to him watched as the young fukutaicho sat back, crossed his legs and grew thoughtful.

"Most of the divisions are a part of it in an attempt to create a better way of communication. Only the Twelfth isn't participating and only because no one wants to go near that division until after Urahara-san takes over again. Apparently, Mayuri-taicho has pissed off Yamamoto-soutaicho for the last time. He will be the Third seat once Ichigo finishes college in three years," Kira said, tapping a finger on his clip board. "Once Ichigo-san is here, he's going to become a business owner under the Twelfths and Thirteenths purview. Back on topic, the Third is working with the Tenth and yes, I've used silencing and binding kidos on Hitsugaya-taicho before."

"From what I've heard of the brat, I would have loved to see that when you did it," Stark chuckled, getting a smile from Kira.

"Ah, I told ya that Izuru-chan is amazing at kido and is very cold when pushed," Gin chuckled, brushing his fingers over Stark's thigh. Kira looked up at them before quickly looking down once more, catching sight of the leer on the Arrancar's face.

"Anyways, Lilynette will be working with me to learn the duties of a fukutaicho. The thought behind that is so we can fully create a Fourteenth division for those who do not have any real place at the moment. Which is surprisingly quite a few," Kira said, flipping his pages around. "They are, right now, considered divisionless shinigami and answer to the division of the month."

"I see. That would make me the taicho, right?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger male.

"Correct. Where is Lilynette-san anyways?" Kira asked as he looked around. Stark rubbed at his head as he frowned lightly to himself.

"Packing the last of her clothes I think," he said before his almost childlike Fraccion came out from her bedroom, smiling brightly as she hauled a duffel bag behind her. "Oh, she's done with it."

"Who are you?" she asked, propping the duffel bag onto the ground and eyed up Kira, who just smiled at her.

"Hello, Lilynette. My name is Izuru Kira and we'll be working together," Kira replied, shifting over so Lilynette could sit next to him. She sat down on the couch and looked at him with wide eyes. "In about a year, you will be the fukutaicho of the fourteenth division while Stark-san shall be the taicho. Until then, the three of you will be living with me. Your room was actually my study…" he trailed off, tapping his bottom lip.

"Stark? A taicho?" Lilynette snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "He will end up being the laziest one out there. He'll even out lazy that one guy. Shunsui," she stated, giving Stark a look and getting a "Hey!" from the Espada.

"Oh, I don't know. Gin-sama can be pretty lazy when he wants to be," Kira chuckled as Gin gave him a pout at that teasing jab.

"So mean ta me, Izuru-chan," Gin huffed, getting a low chuckle from the younger man. "I work hard."

"Oh yes, so very hard," Kira drawled with an eye roll making Lilynette giggle. "So hard that I'm always the one that ends up with the important papers that need to be signed instead of you," he continued. Stark snickered next to Gin and patted him on the hand.

Leaning close, Stark whispered into Gin's ear, "I'll give you something hard later, lover," causing his lover to smirk before gazing at the red Kira.

"I forgot that Izuru-chan has really good hearing," Gin muttered, Stark blinking as he gazed at the still blushing Kira as he spoke with Lilynette about what she would be learning to do in her job as a fukutaicho.

"Damn," Stark chuckled, rubbing at his hair again, feeling self-conscious about that fact before he really took a good look at Kira and decided he rather liked the young blond when he was blushing. Sharing a look with the smugly smiling Gin, he stood up with a groan, drawing Kira's and Lilynette's eyes, both of them smiling up at him. "So, gonna show us where we will be living now? At least for a year?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Kira replied, smiling even more as he and Lilynette both stood, the young Fraccion taking his hand and looking up at him with an adoring smile. Stark smirked at just how fast she had bonded with him, making what he and Gin had been talking about even more possible.

Leaving the house with Kira, Lilynette chattering away and the young man smiling and responding at appropriate times, they walked towards the new house that they would be staying at. Walking up to it, Gin and Stark noticed that it had a small, well kept yard that surrounded it with a few herb boxes in one window. Once inside, their shoes taken off, they took in the neatness of the house and the way everything was clean but still felt well lived in.

The first floor held a kitchen with a nook to eat, a living room, a back storage area and a two piece bathroom. Upstairs included two bathrooms, one of which was Kira's personal bathroom, and three bedrooms.

Lilynette's room had been painted a very light red color with a good sized bed sitting in one corner while a dresser and desk sat on opposite walls.

The room that Stark and Gin would be sharing was a rich cream color, their bed more of a giant pillow that they had bought. A dresser and side tables were the only other bits of furniture, their bags sitting on the bed.

"I hope it's okay," Kira hummed as he stood in the doorway, rubbing his hands together.

"It's perfect, Izuru-chan," Gin promised, opening one of the duffel bags. Lilynette's giggles as she discovered things in her room floated to them as he started to unpack.

"Good. I'll just go start lunch. Remember, you guys start work tomorrow," Kira chirped before disappearing down the stairs.


	23. He's an Idiot 4 Pt 4

Title: He's an Idiot

Part: 4

Arc: 4

Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira

Word count: 2,030

AN: And another chapter. 3 Smutty is going to happen again soon.

* * *

Sitting in the meeting hall, his pen tapping on the top of the table before him, Kira shifted as he felt Stark's power shift near him once more frowning to himself before shaking his head. He had been feeling the man's power roiling in the background, making him blink every so often whenever it fluctuated from whatever the man was doing. Shaking his head, he patted Yachiru on top of hers, Shuuhei smiling and pausing to make plans with him to get together in the next few days for lunch as the older male picked up his adopted daughter.

Waving his at his friends as they parted ways to their own divisions, Kira headed to the third, knowing that at the very least, Stark and Lilynette would be there. That is if Stark and Gin hadn't stopped to find a closet and fuck in some little alcove between the First division meeting room and the Third division, allowing the young girl to run off to the Eleventh to play with her newly found friend.

Sighing as he stepped into the office, he looked around and sighed contently at not finding anyone waiting for him within the room. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with his taicho and the taicho in training for the moment, knowing that they would be looking at him with contemplative eyes once more.

And it was starting to drive him up a wall, making him twitchy and retreat to the privacy of his room whenever possible, or to the side bedroom area just off of the main office. He used the time alone to recalibrate himself, get himself balanced once more and ready to deal with the two men.

Making tea using the small area with a hot plate, a coffee maker and a tea kettle, he poured water into the kettle and plugged it in to heat the water. He was once more grateful that Urahara had brought back several for those who had requested them and paid for them, and converted them to be able to run in the Soul Society, along with the coffee maker. If the man hadn't done that, Kira would have been forced to build a fire to heat his kettle the old fashioned way and it was just a bit too warm for him to do that.

As the water heated, he moved to his desk and shuffled through the new papers that someone had been dropped off to be signed or shuffled through to be handed over to Gin. Placing a few aside that he knew would need to be taken care of that day, he looked to the kettle as it dinged lightly, letting him know that the water had been heated and was ready for him to use it.

Stepping away from the desk, placing the papers down on a free space on the top, he grabbed a mug and a bag of tea, sighing as he put it into the cup. He disliked the way the premade bags were made but he supposed that it was okay for in the office seeing as using loose tea and a tea ball was a bit messy. Adding hot water to the cup, he idly dipped the tea bag into the water, eyes thoughtful as his mind turned to the two men that haunted his very dreams and thoughts.

Shaking his head with a low sigh, Kira rubbed at the back of his neck and added a bit of sugar to his tea. Discarding the tea bag, he moved back to his desk and sat on the floor pillow, pulling his brush and ink pot closer to him. Once settled though, he ignored his work in favor of looking out of the window out into the afternoon sky as he slowly sipped at his hot tea.

Ever since he had found the two new toys that had come to be his favored ones out of his collection, Stark and Gin had been… Well, he wasn't going to say touchy feely because he doubted that Gin would ever be touchy feely but they tended to reach out to touch him more and more often. It was new to the young fukutaicho and something he hadn't really been forced to deal with before, at least not with any of his past lovers.

But now, the two lovers tended to touch him in some way. Stark enjoyed brushing his fingers through the hairs that split at the base of his neck, mussing the strands and forcing Kira to pout at him as he fixed the hair. Often times the lazy Espada would sprawl out wherever he was, usually in the blonds' vicinity, and then use whatever was closest as a pillow. Which was usually Kira's lap.

Gin would often just brush his fingers over his shoulders or down his back much like he had before the Great Betrayal and the Winter War. But this time…his hands would linger and barely stroke over the muscles that were hidden by his clothes. Sometimes, those long, almost skeleton like hands would move to a piece of skin that wasn't hidden by his uniform and linger there. It was almost as if the other man was enjoying the feel of his skin under his fingertips, just touching and stroking before letting go before it got too awkward.

It was leaving Kira a bit confused though as to what their intentions were when it came to him. Running a finger around the rim of his cup, he sighed softly and picked it up once more, sipping at the slowly cooling liquid, frowning down at it before just outright draining it and putting the empty cup aside.

He was worried that they were just playing some game with him, just teasing him and would end up hurting him in the long run. It wasn't something that Kira really wanted to dwell on but he kept thinking about it; kept coming back to it with each teasing, gentle touch.

Sighing once more, Kira stood up and brushed off his pants, idly wondering if he would be able to do any work that day before he brushed the thought off, knowing that he would eventually. He just needed to focus on his work, focus on getting his mind straight and to keep away from the thoughts that were haunting him. Making a fresh cup of tea, this time a simple, plain tea with some honey flavoring it, he sat at his desk once more, stirring the tea with a spoon.

Picking up the pile of papers that he had been looking at earlier, he settled in and focused on the requests that had to be considered, using a thin ink pen to make a few corrections, setting them aside to send off with a courier later. He was soon done with that pile of papers and quickly moved onto the next, eyebrows drawing together as he went over vacation requests.

Three of the requests before him, he denied, the three in question being ones that had been causing the division some trouble with their blatant disrespect of Gin, Stark and Lilynette. He did approve one's request to go see his mother, who Kira knew to be a very sick woman, placing them onto the pile that he had started. Once that was done, he called for the courier, and handed off the papers to be filed and fulfilled.

He looked up as Stark and Gin walked in, the Espada coming to flop down onto his personal pillow and laid out, head near Kira's lap. The youngest of them sighed softly and shook his head as Gin walked behind him, brushing his fingers over soft, blond hair. Kira's eyebrow twitched as his patience finally snapped and his heart ached in pain.

"Alright! What is up with you two? Why are you always touching me? Stalking me in your case, Stark-san," he snarled, standing up with a flare of power that brought both men's attention to him, eyes wide with their surprise. "I will not be fucked around with, damn it all! I refuse to let myself be hurt by anyone, and I refuse to let it happen by people that I'm supposed to work with!"

"Izuru-chan, do ya really think that me and Stark here would do such a thing?" Gin asked softly, moving away from his own desk. Kira sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking back and forth across the office, blue eyes sad.

"I don't know what to think, Gin-san! I really don't. All I know is that you both keep touching me and stalking me and teasing me…and really it's driving me up the proverbial wall," he said as he continued to stalk back and forth across the floor. "I don't know what to think of anything anymore. I know for a fact that the both of you are happy together so I don't know why you both insist on flirting or touching me!" he finally shouted, tears dark in his eyes.

Stark shifted enough to gaze at his lover before standing up and walking to use one hand to tilt Kira's chin up, locking blue eyes with his own gray ones. "Kira-kun, we didn't know we were making you so confused about what our intentions are," he hummed, brushing his thumb over the slightly trembling chin.

Gin moved to press up against Kira's back, wrapping his arms around the slim waist as his chin came to rest on a slim shoulder. "Izuru-chan, we never once meant to hurt you, or confuse you, making you question us," he hummed, brushing his lips against the neck that was so tantalizingly close to his lips. He felt the slim body in his arms shiver as Kira bit his bottom lip and turned his head to gaze at him with wide eyes.

"And just what are your intentions in regards to me?" Kira asked, voice small but hopeful as the two lovers smiled. Stark placed his hands just under Gins arms, stroking the lean hips that he could just barely feel hidden under the hakamas that their sweet one wore.

"Well, we figured we would take you to bed, screw you a few dozen times and then take you out on a date to show you off," Stark drawled, watching blue eyes widen and a flush steal over Kira's cheeks.

"Stark-san!" Kira squeaked, sounding scandalized but also very interested in the possibility of it happening. Of actually having a real relationship that he didn't have to be strong in, didn't have to worry about being the one that pleased everyone. It made him swallow heavily as he gazed up at the two men who just smirked down at him. "Really?" he finally asked.

"Of course, Izuru-chan," Gin cooed, nuzzling into the spot behind Kira's ear, just teasing it with his nose before he licked it. He was rewarded by a sweet little moan that escaped pale pink lips as blue eyes fluttered closed. Stark purred lightly as he rubbed against the small body, pressing him firmly between himself and Gin.

"We should go home. Izuru-chan, grab whatever files you plan on doing after we're done with you Or rather what we'll end up doing for you while you rest after we're done with you," Stark growled with a smirk, gray eyes going smoky as he rubbed against Kira once more, feeling him start to grow hard against his leg.

"Yeah, we should do that," Gin hummed, Kira gazing back and forth between them, dazed and aroused, wanting nothing more than to lie down and let them at him all they wanted. The lean man chuckled and swept the lean body up into his arms as Stark gathered the papers together that he knew had been pulled to be done that day.

He knew just how Kira did his paperwork after watching him for nearly a month. With paperwork in hand and office closed up, the three headed towards Kira's home, Lilynette spotting them before heading off to the eleventh, not wanting to be in that house while those two were ravishing their newest mate.


	24. He's an Idiot 4 Pt 6

Title: He's an Idiot

Part: 6

Arc: 4

Pairings: Stark/Gin, Stark/Gin/Kira

Word count: 1,084

AN: Oh my! Last chapter here! I plan on editing and posting another story starting next week. Enjoy you guys!

* * *

The next day found Kira going to lunch with a shy, happy smile dancing on his lips as he met his friends at their usual lunch table. Shuuhei was convincing Yachiru to actually eat her vegetables, using the 'as powerful as Ken-chan' excuse, Iba was watching with a half curious, half pained look as Yumichika and Ikkaku fussed over their sweet Hanatoru who was sitting oddly once more. Sitting down, Kira hissed and was given knowing looks from Shuuhei, Yumichika and Hanatoru.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Yumichka asked, his voice teasing as he gave Kira a smirk as the fukutaicho flushed lightly.

"Yes. What about you? From what I remember Hanatoru saying, you had to deal with several of Shuuhei's men yesterday," Kira replied with a smile of his own, getting the flush under control after a few minutes.

Yumichika chuckled and nodded his head. "Oh yes, I did have to deal with them. They learned new things quite fast while under my command. I made sure of it," he stated, waving one well tended hand in his direction. "Then I had a good night with my lover's after we went out on a wonderful date together."

"Sounds like you guys had fun," Shuuhei chuckled as he wiped Yachiru's mouth and sent her off with Lilynette. "At least better than what mine went like," he continued, shaking his head and giving the other a long look. "Did you have to dump Lilynette on me like that?"

"Sorry but it was kind of a last minute thing," Kira admitted, shrugging as he blushed once more. "I wondered where she had gone off to last night. I had no idea that she had also gotten into the candy stash either. I usually keep it locked up and hand it out when she earned some," he continued, shaking his head. "She's already lost the right to have any candy for a week, so don't give her any."

"I won't," Shuuhei promised. Iba groaned as he shoved a bite of rice into his mouth before turning to his sandwich. "What?"

"Man you guys sound like parents and neither of you have been raising them for very long," Iba grumped, waving his chopsticks at them before putting them down and picking up the sandwich. "Fuck man, it's almost like you two have never gone out and gotten lucky in the bars before."

"We did," Kira said, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "But having a real relationship tends to change things for you and mostly for the good. I know that it hasn't even been a day since I got with Stark-kun and Gin-kun…but really, life is so much better, different, for me. I'm happy with how things are going. No more needto find a partner in a bar, no more need to run to the shop because I killed a battery or a motor…" he sighed, eyes bright with happiness.

"No more need to flirt or have a wing man to get lucky with someone that may or may not be completely nuts, not to mention a gold digger," Shuuhei stated, waving his own chopsticks at his friends.

"It's nice to have some stability after all of this time," Kira said, smiling as he opened his bento box to see what Gin had made for him. He cooed happily at the fact that inside of it were all of his favorite foods for a good, balanced lunch.

"Not to mention the fact that you have someone to make you such good food," Ikkaku teased as he held up his own bento box as Hanatoru smiled and blushed happily up at him. "Being in a relationship is entirely different than going out and fucking around and all that. It's nicer at any rate."

"At least with the sex your lover, or in some cases, lovers know what they are doing and know how to make you scream in different octaves," Kira hummed, flushing as his eyes went hazy with the memories of the night before.

After a very hot bath for the three of them, leaving them relaxed and content, Gin had taken the chance to pounce him, leaving him dazed and limp once more, even more marked up then before. Kira smiled and giggled before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Hanatoru giggled lowly and leant over to pat his shoulder. "I've done the same a few times after Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-kun have gotten done with me," he promised, the two sharing a smile as they laughed lowly.

"Amazing at how things can go, huh?" Kira asked, sighing as he brushed a hand over the marks on his neck. Hanatoru nodded his head with a light smile, the blond brushing his bangs back, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm actually glad that wehad that talk yesterday. It lead to a wonderful night," he hummed, eyes half lidded as Iba made a gagging noise.

"Man, Iba, we need to find you someone to take to bed my friend," Shuuhei huffed, making Yumichika laugh lightly and nod his head. "We do need to do that. Really. You don't know what you're missing until you taste it."

"He's right, Iba-kun, you never know until you have tasted it," Yumichika twittered, batting his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Man, I don't need a lover right now. I have enough shit going on, what with Ichigo-san coming around for training and the idiots that are trying to tell me that Gin-taicho and Stark-san are going to try to take over and shit," he complained, shaking his head with a frown, stabbing at his rice with a huff of distaste.

"Aww, poor baby," Ikkaku snickered, getting poked by his smallest lover, pouting at him as he rubbed his ribs. "Ahh, come on, lover, don't abuse me," he complained.

"Then don't tease Iba-fukutaicho. He's under a lot of stress right now, after all," Hanatoru stated, "what with the training and the complaints that keep coming to them."

"Alright, I won't tease him," Ikkaku huffed, dragging Hanatoru from Yumichika's lap into his own with a smile on his lips. From there, the group moved onto what was happening amongst their divisions, talking and enjoying themselves before breaking up to head back to their various divisions.

Kira found himself lead to the back room once he had walked into his office. He was then pounced upon again by his two lovers, not complaining one bit as he happily indulged them.


End file.
